Si Disney était une vache
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Un recueil de songfic ... des chansons qui ont bercé notre enfance à travers les films de Disney ! Écrit à deux et pas toujours si innocent de ça ...
1. Hakuna Matata

**Auteurs : **Chika à l'idée originale et la rédaction (et avec le soutien moral et l'aide minime de Ero-Pikachu)  
**Disclaimer : **FullMetal Alchemist est à Hiromu Arakawa, à force, on finira par comprendre è_é. La chanson "Hakuna Matata" est tirée du film "Le Roi Lion" et à été composée par Elton John (euh, c'est bien ça ? Google l'a dit en tout cas ...)  
**Rating : **K+, s'il-vous-plaît.  
**Important ! : **Enjoy.

* * *

**Hakuna Matata**

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye venait d'entrer dans le bureau, une pile impressionnante de dossiers à remplir à la main. Elle fut agréablement surprise que voir que ses cinq collègues avaient déjà fini la première pile qu'elle leur avait apporté le matin. Enfin, ils avaient _manifestement _fini le travail, étant donné qu'ils ne faisaient rien, assis n'importe comment à faire des sudoku, à fumer et à téléphoner à Bunny.

- Vous avez déjà terminé ?  
- On n'a pas commencé, soupira Breda las  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de la journée ??  
- Rien. (Falman)  
- S'asseoir. (Fuerry)  
- Fumer. (Havoc)  
- Des sudoku. (Breda)  
- Téléphoner à Bunny. (Devinez qui.)

**Hakuna Matata,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique !  
Hakuna Matata,  
Quel chant fantastique !**

Riza s'apprêta à sortir son 9 millimètres de son sac, mais se reprit à temps, optant pour la diplomatie et la discussion.

- Je peux connaître vos motivations ? Ou devrais-je dire : démotivations.  
- Hakuna Matata, lui répondit Mustang

Elle crut d'abord que son supérieur avait pété un câble, ou bien qu'il avait un défaut d'articulation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
**  
Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,  
Sans aucun souci,  
Philosophie**

Falman intervint.

- En gros, ça veut dire : Vis ta vie sans te soucier de rien.  
- Et pourquoi adoptez-vous cette philosophie si subitement ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas si « subitement » que ça. Ces cinq-là ne se donnaient que très rarement à fond.

**Hakuna Matata  
Ce très jeune phacochère  
J'étais jeune et phacochère ...**

- Havoc a des problèmes sentimentaux …  
- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, ça arrive tout le temps.

**Bel organe  
Merci !**

- Vous êtes cruelle, lieutenant. (Fuerry)

**Un jour, quelle horreur  
Il comprit que son odeur  
Au lieu de sentir la fleur  
Soulevait les coeurs.**

- Que lui a reproché sa nouvelle amie, cette fois ?  
- Elle aimait pas les fumeurs. Elle disait qu'il sentait mauvais. Est-ce que ça vous va comme motif de démotivation ?  
- Surtout pas, bande de flemmards.  
**  
Oui y'a dans tout cochon  
Un poète qui sommeille.**

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas quand un homme a le coeur brisé ? (Havoc)  
- Non, mais je vois bien quand il n'a pas envie de travailler.

**Quel martyr  
Quand personne  
Peut plus vous sentir !**

**Disgrâce infâme  
Parfum d'infâme  
Inonde mon âme**

**Oh ! Ça pue le drame  
Je déclenche une tempête**

**Pitié, arrête !  
Chaque fois que je ...**

**Non Pumbaa, pas devant les enfants !**

**Oh ! Pardon !**

Malheureusement l'hostilité et la fermeté du lieutenant ne tint pas longtemps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque les cinq partirent dans une dispute à propos des problèmes de coeur (de poumon et d'intestin, aussi) de Havoc.

**Hakuna Matata,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique !  
Hakuna Matata,  
Quel chant fantastique !**

Pourquoi pas se laisser un peu aller aujourd'hui ?  
**  
**- Je peux essayer d'être « Hakuna Matata », moi aussi ?  
- Ça va être dur pour vous … (Mustang)

Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuerry eurent un regard complice qui échappa à leurs supérieurs. Les trois premiers s'éclipsèrent par la porte du bureau (**Chika : **Je sais, la formule est stupide, mais bon … ) tandis que Fuerry suivit en disant :

- Pour la peine, colonel, c'est vous qui lui apprendrez. Au revoir !  
**  
Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,**

Riza resta plantée devant lui les bras croisés et un sourire satisfait, contemplait un Roy Mustang gêné et piégé. « Ah les salauds … Ils l'ont fait exprès, c'est moi qui vais me prendre le sermon et tout le travail ! ». Si il savait ce que les salaud avaient prévu en fait … Vite, Roy, retrouve ton charisme et ton aptitude à te défiler dès qu'il y a à bosser.

- Alors, colonel ? J'attends toujours la leçon.

Trouver une échappatoire. Jouer le jeu afin de faire durer la récréation. Il était peut-être doué pour endormir des femmes, mais _Riza Hawkeye_ … C'était un défi. Il lui présenta un siège avec des airs de « parodie de gentleman sarcastique ».

- D'abord, essayez-vous, fermez les yeux et détendez-vous. Ne pensez à rien …

Bon, ça ressemblait plus à un numéro de fakir qu'autre chose … Pas grave, il pourrait toujours rattraper le coup. Riza obéit. Roy resta deux bonnes minutes à regarder son visage souriant d'un air narquois, les yeux clos.

- Et après ?

Argh. Ne pas se déconcentrer.

**Ouais, chante petit !**

- C'est très bien …

**Sans aucun souci ...**

- Laissez-vous aller …

**Philosophie ...**

Ainsi, elle semblait somnoler. Finalement elle s'était laissée avoir et était parfaitement décontractée. Elle semblait vraiment différente. Poussé par il ne savait quelle force mystique, Roy Mustang approcha d'un peu plus près du visage de Hawkeye qui ne se doutait de rien.

**Hakuna Matata !**

**« **Merde, c'est bien vrai qu'elle est belle. »

**Hakuna Matata,  
Hakuna Matata,  
Hakuna Matata,  
Hakuna ...**

Sans même réfléchir à ses actes et à leurs conséquences, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

**Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,**

Qu'importait les futurs coups de feu, les accusations de harcèlement sexuel ou la cour martiale. Hakuna Matata : Vivre sa vie sans aucun soucis, sans penser au futur.

**Sans aucun souci,  
Philosophie Hakuna Matata !**

C'est quand Hawkeye ouvrit les yeux, furieuse, qu'il se rendit compte que les futurs coups de feu, les accusations de harcèlement sexuel ou la cour martiale, c'était pas chouette. Heureusement, il n'eut droit qu'à une gifle, une Riza hors d'elle et une engueulade.

**Hakuna Matata,  
Hakuna Matata,  
Hakuna Matata, …**

- Colonel, rappelez ces clowns. Il n'y a plus de « Hakuna Matata » qui tienne aujourd'hui !

Si près du but. Dire qu'il avait failli ne rien faire durant une journée !

* * *

**Ero-Chikachu : **ELLES ONT RÉCIDIVÉ ! =P

Merci d'avoir lu cet avant-goût de nos songfic "Disney" ! On bosse a fond, là. Enfin, on fait surtout de la théorie. Mais, on s'y mettra dès notre retour ... En attendant : **Hakuna Matata** ...


	2. Je m'en vais

**Je m'en vais**

**Auteurs : **Idée de base et rédaction de Ero-Pikachu, Chika n'assurant pour une fois que la correction et la partie technique.  
**Disclaimer : **C'est Hiromu Arakawa qui est la maman de FullMetal Alchemist, et on a aussi emprunté la chanson "Je m'en vais" du film "Frère des ours"  
**Rating : **K+, au pire (on sait jamais, c'est Ero-Pikachu, aussi.)  
**Note : **Eh oui, tandis que je faisais "Hakuna Matata", elle écrivait aussi ! =P

* * *

C'était un jour ensoleillé. Ed venait de sortir de la maison qui avait bercé son enfance et s'apprêtait à la quitter pour de bon. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas encore averti celle avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance, et qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments terribles comme la mort de sa mère. Soudain, il la vit arriver vers lui.

_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais._

- Winry, il faut que je te dise que j'ai décidé de m'en aller.

_Je pars vers de nouveaux pays._

- Mais où vas-tu aller ?

_Où le ciel est bleu, dites que je m'en vais._

- J'ai décidé de faire ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

_Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie_

- J'en ai décidé ainsi, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais._

- Mais tu ne regrettes pas de tout laisser ici ?

_Et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais._

- Non, il ne faut rien regretter dans la vie mais toujours en profiter.

_Le soleil est mon guide, et moi je m'en vais._

- Pendant ton absence, je regarderai tous les soirs le coucher de soleil comme quand nous étions enfants.

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire._

- Moi, dans les moments durs, je penserai à ton sourire qui me réchauffera toujours le cœur.

_Car il n'y a mieux que de se revoir, peu importe ce qui nous sépare._

- Mais on se reverra souvent, hein ?

_Vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires oh, ça me fait chaud au cœur._

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je vivre avec seulement mes souvenirs de toi et rien de plus ?

_Alors dites-leur que je m'en vais, je pars vers de nouveaux amis._

- J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas malgré toutes les personnes que tu vas rencontrer.

_Et dormir sous les étoiles c'est mon idéal, sous la lune qui protège mes nuits._

- Tu as intérêt à nous tenir régulièrement au courant ou quand tu reviendras ici, tu dormiras à la belle étoile.

_Ni la neige et la pluie chang'ront ma vie, le soleil se lèvera c'est écrit._

- Ne t'inquiètes, personne au monde ne peut me changer.

_Le vent qui frotte mon visage réchauffe mon cœur, je pars vers un avenir meilleur._

- Je le sais bien, pour avoir essayé toutes ces années de t'inciter vers un meilleur avenir.

_C'est vrai je m'en vais, et je souris._

- Et ça faisait toujours sourire grand-mère quand on se chamaillait à ce propos.

_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais._

- Oui, mais elle, n'était pas étonnée quand tu le lui as dit.

_Je suis impatient de d'arriver._

- C'est parce qu'elle sait que où que j'aille, je reviendrai toujours ici.

_Sous le soleil qui descend, moi je m'en vais._

- Tu veux bien regarder une dernière fois avec moi le coucher de soleil ce soir ?

_C'est le bonheur à partager, oui je m'en vais._

- Si tu veux bien m'en faire l'honneur.

_C'et vrai, je m'en vais._

Ils coururent donc vers la maison, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Arrivés là-bas, il grimpèrent sur le lierre le long de la maison pour arriver sur le toit. Là, ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent les constellations. Tandis que Ed les citait toutes, Winry se tourna vers lui et se mit à l'observer sans qu'il ne la voie. Elle se dit qu'il avait bien grandi depuis le jour où elle lui avait greffé son bras et sa jambe. Elle se mit alors à sourire, Ed la vit et lui demanda pourquoi elle souriait ainsi.

- Si durant ton voyage tu abîmes un de mes précieux automails, tu recevras un très, très grosse clé à molettes dans ta tronche.

* * *

**Chika : **Haha, epic fail ! C'était si romantique avec le lierre, le toit, les étoiles et tout ... Et cette folle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ces automails.  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Vous avez vu que j'existe ! Vous avez vu que je sais écrire toute seule !  
**Chika : **C'est bête, j'avais dit que "Hakuna Matata" serait le dernier chapitre avant notre départ ... Pourquoi pas un petit troisième ?


	3. Je voudrais déjà être roi

**Auteur : **Chika en solo  
**Disclaimer : **J'ai emprunté Ling, Lan Fan et Fu à Hiromu Arakawa, et ces trois-là habitent dans FullMetal Alchemist et la chanson "Je voudrais déjà être roi" est tirée du film "Le roi lion".  
**Rating : **K ...  
**Note : **Pourquoi Ero-Chikachu est-il prolifique uniquement en période de vacances ? Ce qui est en **gras **est le texte de la chanson. Ce qui est à la fois en **gras **et en _italique_ est à la fois le texte de la chanson et le dialogue.

* * *

**Je voudrais déjà être roi**

_**« Quand je serai roi, je supprimerai la tradition ! »  
****Pas tant que je serai là.****  
Eh ben ça-y-est ! T'es viré !  
****Bien joué. Mais seul le roi peut faire ça.  
****Mais … C'est le futur roi ?  
Oui. Et tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne !  
Oh non non. Pas encore. Avec une attitude pareille, j'ai bien peur de te voir devenir un pauvre petit roi de pacotille.  
Ça, ça m'étonnerait !**_

Lan Fan soupira. À propos de quoi son grand-père et son maître se disputaient, encore ? Ah oui : Ling s'était mis en tête de « se marier avec elle quand il serait grand ». Quel idiot … Voilà qu'il s'emportait …

**C'est moi Simba  
C'est moi le Roi  
Du royaume animal  
**

- Quand je serait empereur, je serai le plus génial de tous !

**- C'est la première fois qu'on voit un Roi  
Avec si peu de poils**

- Mais je suis sûr que vous ne savez rien des responsabilité et des devoirs qui en découlent ! Vous êtes trop jeune !

**Je vais faire dans la cour des grands  
Une entrée triomphale  
En poussant très royalement  
Un rugissement bestial  
**

- Oui mais quand je serai grand ce sera moi le plus fort.

**  
- Majesté, tu ne te mouches pas du coude  
**

- Vous êtes vraiment borné.

**Je voudrais déjà être Roi !**

**- Tu as encore un long chemin à faire  
Votre altesse  
Tu peux me croire !**

- Ce serait bien si je pouvais tout commander tout de suite !  
- Si ce serait le cas, je fuirais Xing immédiatement. Vous êtes réellement inconscient !

**Au Roi on ne dit pas  
- D'ailleurs quand je dis ça, je ...**

**Tiens ta langue et tais toi  
- Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est ...**

**Surtout ne fais pas ça  
- Il faut que tu comprennes ...**

**Restes ici, assieds toi  
- Restez ici !  
**

- Quand j'aurais tout les pouvoirs, vous regretterez tous bien d'avoir pourri mon enfance !  
- Jeune maître, vous vous faîtes des idées …  
- J'ai hâte d'être grand ! On ne me dira plus jamais des trucs comme …  
- Comme « Tais-toi, ne fais pas de bêtises et sois sage » ? suggéra Lan Fan  
- LAN FAN ! Tu t'y mets aussi ?  
- Ouais, t'as bien raison ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une fiancée comme toi.  
- CE N'EST PAS VOTRE …

Fu se passa la main sur le visage, désespéré et las. D'abord Lan Fan qui commençait à aider le prince dans sa rébellion, puis lui-même qui s'imaginait des choses stupides comme : obéir, c'est nul et qu'il se marierait avec sa garde du corps.

**Sans jamais dire où je vais  
- Ce lion à une tête de mule  
Je veux faire ce qui me plaît  
**

Ling prit la main d'une Lan Fan plutôt surprise et s'en alla, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Hé ! Où allez-vous ?  
- Pourquoi je devrais toujours vous dire là où je vais ? Je suis libre, non ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver dans une ruelle à moitié mort, comme la dernière fois …

**Il est grand temps votre grandeur  
Qu'on parle****de cœur à cœur  
**

Décidant de jouer la carte de la ruse, Fu tenta de le prendre à son propre jeu.

- Un roi, ça ne meurt pas de faim dans la rue.  
- Pff …

**  
Le Roi n'a que faire des conseils  
D'une vieille corneille**

- Je veux juste faire ce que je veux, aller où je veux, manger ce que je veux. Sans qu'on me gronde et sans qu'on me dise que faire …

**- Si tu confonds la monarchie  
Avec la tyrannie  
Vive la République  
Adieu l'Afrique  
Je ferme la boutique  
Ah prends garde Lion  
Ne te trompe pas de voie**

**  
**Argh. Embryon de tendance totalitarisme. Vite, désamorcer le début de tyrannie. Fonce, Fu, on est avec toi.

- Vous savez, jeune maître, être roi ne se résume pas à faire ce que l'on veut sans autorité. C'est une très lourde responsabilité, une charge important impliquant le sacrifice de soi, la maturité, et si vous ne pensez pas un peu aux autres, vous n'êtes pas du tout la personne la plus désignée. Vous devrez prendre en compte des avis différant souvent du votre, pour que notre pays reste libre.  
- Beuh ?

**Je voudrais déjà être Roi  
**

- En gros, il te dit que si tu veux devenir un bon roi, il faut grandir un peu, lui souffla Lan Fan à l'oreille  
- Ah. Merci.

**Regardez bien à l'ouest  
- Oh ! pitié ! Au secours ! »  
Regardez bien à l'est  
- Non ! non ! Oh !**

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'à moi ! Quand je serai empereur, j'étendrai Xing jusqu'à très trèèèès loin !  
- Avouez qu'au final, c'est à vous que ça servirait. Et vous ne savez même pas correctement votre leçon de géographie …

**Mon pouvoir sans conteste  
Et sans frontières  
- Pas encore**

Il vit le prince disparaître en courant, traînant derrière lui sa petite-fille. Il crut entendre quelque chose comme « C'est pas grave, quelqu'un la saura pour moi ! ». Décidément, il fallait que ce petit impertinent gagne en maturité et en responsabilité avant de monter sur le trône … Sinon … Il voyait déjà les villes à feu et à sang, le palais impérial transformé en un énorme garde-manger et lui responsable de ce carnage …

**C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel  
Les animaux se répandent la nouvelle  
Simba sera le nouveau Roi Soleil  
**

Un peu plus loin, une petite ninja fuyait les foudres de son grand-père, accrochée au bras de Ling Yao. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade, mais bon. Elle s'amusait bien. Il la faisait rire. Mais elle n'oubliait pas cette histoire de « Quand on sera grand, je me marierai avant toi. ». Il disait ça à presque toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait … Et puis Fu avait dit que la tradition l'empêchait de faire cette chose stupide. Suite à quoi, cette discussion avait abouti à une nouvelle fugue.

- Dis, Lan Fan … Tu penses que je ferais un mauvais roi ?  
- Bien sûr que non.

Il avait le temps de changer, alors autant mentir …

**Je voudrais déjà être Roi  
Je voudrais déjà être Roi  
Je voudrais déjà être Roi**

- Je voudrais déjà être roi.

Peut-être valait-il mieux que non.

* * *

**La vie est injuste. **L'inspiration ne nous gagne que lorsqu'on est sensé faire ses devoirs de vacances, faire ses devoirs, ou bien se reposer ... En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari de poster un troisième chapitre avant le départ ... T^T.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que Ling et sa ninja fassent leur apparition ici ... Je ne me suis pas retenue non plus d'insinuer du Ling x Lan Fan ...  
Au départ, c'est en écoutant cette chanson que j'ai eu l'idée de ce recueil ... Eh oui, c'est MA faute.  
La chanson colle bien, si ? Non ? Reviews ? Posez ces cailloux tranchants ?


	4. Cruella d'Enfer

**Auteur : **Chika**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, si ça suffit comme formule.  
**Rating : **Pfff ... J'en sais rien ... Disons qu'il est question d'un endroit pas très catholique, donc K+.  
**Note : **Je ne dis pas tout de suite qui est la fille en question ;), c'est hyper-facile à deviner, mais si vous ne pigez pas ... Réponse à la fin.

**

* * *

  
Cruella d'enfer**

**Oh, c'est sûrement Cruella  
Cruelle diablesse,  
Cruelle diablesse,  
Elle jette tant de sorts  
A toute la ville**

Hohenheim posa son verre. Resembool … Quelle idée de passer par ce village au milieu de nulle-part pour rejoindre East-City ! C'était bien vrai que c'était idée merdique. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Destin ? Idiotie ? Qu'importait, il y était et devait y passer la nuit … Il s'apprêtait à commander l'ultime choppe qui le ferait tomber ivre-mort quand une personne retint son attention. Pourquoi elle ? Aucun idée. Peut-être son aura ? Son karma ? Hohenheim, tu commences à débloquer, la bière c'est pas bon pour toi.

**Chacun a le frisson,  
Dès qu'il la voit.  
Cruelle, cruelle.**

Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de raison que cette femme-là soit une sainte parmi les débauchés qui fréquentaient ce bar. Elle brandissait une bouteille d'alcool fort dans laquelle elle buvait à même le goulot, s'agitant et rigolant parmi les autres. Elle semblait assez jeune et avait de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés dont quelques mèches étaient retenues en chignon. Elle fumait aussi. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait attiré son regard ?

**  
Elle semble une araignée  
Guettant sa proie  
**

Van Hohenheim avait, d'après lui, passé l'âge de regarder les jeunes femmes. « Âge » … Au fond, ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Et puis … à quoi bon se soucier de quoi il aurait l'air ? Il arrêta un homme qui passait devant lui et le questionna sur l'identité de l'intrigante inconnue. Il eut d'abord l'air surpris.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous n'êtes sûrement pas de la région, alors … Un conseil, mon ami … Ne tentez rien avec elle.

C'était prévisible, il pensait que celui qui l'avait interrogé voulait la draguer. Quoiqu'elle aussi profitait bien. Elle était littéralement entourée d'hommes qui souhaitaient visiblement tenter leur chance.

**Cruelle, cruelle diablesse.**

… Et ceux qui allaient trop loin récoltaient un puissant poing dans la figure, ou bien une clé à molette sur le crâne. Et les plus malchanceux … Hohenheim eut une grimace de douleur compatissante lorsque son regard suivit la trajectoire du pied de la mégère lancé vers une partie très sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Et ce pied-là avait une botte très épaisse. Ouch.

**D'abord on prend Cruelle pour un diable.  
Et puis après avoir reçu le choc,  
Soudain on s'aperçoit  
Qu'elle est là devant soi,  
Vous guettant suspendue sous un roc**

Il la regarda distraitement encore quelque minutes avant de se décider à continuer à boire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas en crever. Tout en s'assurant sa future mort (ivre-mort retrouvé au fond d'un caniveau, c'est triste), qu'il n'aurait pas, il continua un peu à l'observer. Puis cela devint répétitif. Partie de cartes, nouvelle choppe, profonde bouffée tirée sur sa pipe, coup de clé à molette, partie de cartes, etc. Il réfléchit un peu à cette répétition et médita sur sa « vie » (bon, je vous l'accorde : totalement saoul, méditer sur le sens de la vie, ça le fait pas). Il avait connu des gens qu'il avait vu vieillir, puis mourir. Et ce de nombreuses fois. Il perdit légèrement le fil de ses pensés et se concentra de nouveau sur _elle_. Vue ainsi, en cette nuit-là de février 1866, elle paraissait pleine de vigueur, de vie, de joie de vivre. Vue ainsi, en cette nuit-là de février 1866, elle était belle et courtisée de partout. Mais après ? Dans dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Cinquante ans ? Le temps passait si vite …  
Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait devant lui, maintenant ?

**  
Comme un vampire  
Qui vous fait frémir,  
Il faut qu'on l'enferme  
Dans une cage de fer.  
Je n'en connais pas qui soit plus perverse  
Que cette cruelle diablesse ! **

- Salut !  
- Bonsoir.  
- Oh, fait pas ton timide ! J'ai vu que tu me regardais depuis tout à l'heure.

Il eut droit à un clin d'oeil et haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- J'ai l'impression que je t'aime bien. C'est comment qu'tu t'appelles ?

Décidément, elle était pleine de spontanéité. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il sera.

- Hohenheim.  
- Tu ne te demandes pas qui je suis ?  
- Non. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez une réputation ici.  
- Ouais. Pinako Rockbell, la « Panthère de Resembool », qu'on dit. Haha. Hohenheim, hein ? On va bien s'entendre. Tiens, bois en attendant.

* * *

**C'est pitoyable, hein ?** Pendant notre temps libre, on n'en fiche pas une, mais sur le coup de minuit, l'avant-veille de notre départ, on bosse comme des folles.  
Bon j'espère que ça a plu, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça, je l'ai fait très rapidement, mais j'en ai pas honte.  
D'où vient cette idée ? Sais pas. Peut-être de mon envie d'alcool en ce moment même. Bon, j'vais faire un tour au Devil's Nest, bye !


	5. Il se traîne

**Il se traîne**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de FullMetal Alchemist et la chanson, j'espère que vous la connaissez, je l'ai piochée parmi celles de "La belle et la clochard"  
**Rating : **Pas bien méchant, ça mérite un K  
**Note : **Surprise, Pikaero ! Héhé, fini à 2h du mat' dans le plus grand secret afin de te faire une petite surprise agréable. Note de fin toujours au rendez-vous.

* * *

  
**Il se traîne  
Mais on l'aime  
Il traîne les coeurs après lui  
**

Elle était furieuse et attendait juste une réponse à son interrogation irritée. Il était apparu sur le seuil de la porte avant de recevoir un tournevis dans le front. Puis elle l'avait dite, son « interrogation irritée ». Rien que répondre la calmerait juste un peu. Mais que répondre à :

- Alors ?  
- « Alors » quoi, Winry ? Merde, t'as vraiment de ces manières …  
- Je te dis « Alors » comme « Alors, tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles et tu te pointes pour une révision mécanique ?», comme « Alors, Ed, tu ne te soucies pas un peu de ta famille ? », comme « Alors, tu sors d'où cette fois ? »

**Il se traîne  
Mais quand même  
On le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la vie**

Toujours hors d'elle, elle accueillit Edward Elric comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Regardait l'énorme clé qu'elle tenait à la main, Ed répondit prudemment :

- Dans l'ordre, les réponses sont : « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. », « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous arriver au village ? Al et moi, on court beaucoup plus de dangers ! » et « D'où je sors, ça n'a aucune importance, je ne pense pas y retourner. »

Il la vit se contrôler avec peine pour ne pas le démolir et il s'installa pour se faire examiner les automails.

**On le traque  
Il s'échappe  
C'est un rôdeur  
Un tocard  
Mais je craque pour ce zouave  
Même s'il se traîne un air de chien bâtard **

Winry semblait totalement concentrée sur les manipulations qu'elle opérait sur les circuits, les fils, les boîtiers et les pièces de la greffe, mais en réalité, elle pensait à cette personne qui, pour une fois, était près d'elle. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui. Qu'importait si c'était pour une révision d'automail, ou un rendez-vous romantique. Elle ne pouvait jamais le voir. Toujours en cavale, courant tout le pays. Elle lui demandait d'écrire de temps en temps, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il pensait sans doutes que c'était parce qu'elle le prenait de pitié ou de compassion, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait tort, Winry voulait qu'il lui écrive par pur égoïsme, pour avoir l'impression de l'avoir juste pour elle.

**On ne sait jamais quand on le voit  
Vers quelle galère il s'trimballe  
Il vous emmène et on y va  
Il vous prend dans sa cavale  
**

- Où est Al ?  
- Central.  
- Charmant, je vous que tu cultives ton éloquence. Bref, à propos de lui … Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait prudent qu'il vive ici ? Enfin, provisoirement, peut-être …  
- C'est _notre_ quête, Winry. Pour _nous_. Pas juste la mienne.

Quelle idiote. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Et tu vas détruire le fruit de mon travail acharné dans quelle région, cette fois ?  
- Aucune idée. Là où cette enflure de Mustang m'enverra.

**Mauvaise graine  
C'est un rôdeur  
Au moindre bruit, il s'enfuit  
Mais il me traîne par un bout de coeur  
**

Sinon … C'était peut-être irréalisable, mais … Elle avait pensé à quelque chose :

- Je pourrais vous suivre.  
- C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
- Pour vous.  
- Hors de question.

Winry tira rageusement sur un fil. Elle continua son travail dans le silence. Elle comptait bien les forcer à l'accompagner jusqu'à Rush Valley.

- Tu ne restes même pas dîner ou dormir ?  
- J'ai un train à prendre.  
- Tu nous détestes à ce point ?

Elle avait essayé de plaisanter, mais elle commençait à se sentir mal. Triste, coupable ? Peut-être fâchée.

- Je hais cette mauvaise habitude, Ed.

**Et je le suivrai au bout de la vie, oui  
J'le suivrai au bout de la vie  
J'le suivrai au bout de la vie **

Et comme d'habitude, il boudait. Comme si c'était de ma faute, pensa Winry.

- Si ça te pose problème, je peux changer de mécano.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas sérieux, mais cette éventualité effrayait et offusquait Winry.

- Hors de question ! Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la vie ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la vie, un point c'est tout, parce que …

Elle se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ce serait idiot de le dire. _« Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la vie, un point c'est tout, parce que je t'aime. »_ La malheureuse, elle s'était retenue à temps. Voyant l'expression dubitative de son « client », elle poursuivit sa phrase.

- … Parce que tu n'aurais pas les moyens, ton amie d'enfance, au moins, elle te fait un prix. Allez, va-t-en, mais n'oublie pas d'écrire. Clochard, va.

Bien sûr qu'il n'écrirait pas. Mais malgré ça, tu le suivra. Idiote.

* * *

**Arg. Le dernier passage est trop sucré. **  
Un Ed/Win, mon premer, je crois. Parce qu'il me semble bien que c'est le couple préféré de Ero-Pikachu et qu'elle va être _forcée _à écrire bientôt un Lin/Lan Fan dans ce recueil même !  
J'attends de voir. Héhé.  
Ciaossu.


	6. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu (Permettons tout de même de citer le nom de Chika qui a assuré la correction, la mise en page et la mise en ligne)  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Lin, Lan Fan, Ed et Al (**Ero-Pikachu : **Pourquoi citer LIN en premier ?) ont été créés par Hiromu Arakawa et voici LA chanson Disnesque romantique : "L'amour brille sous les étoiles"  
**Rating : **T ! Et pas pour rien ! (Je vous ai dis que le lieu d'action était une chambre d'hôtel ?)  
**Note : **Youhou ! Pikaero a écrit un Lin/Lan Fan alors qu'elle déteste ça ! Je suis fière.  
Hum. Merci à toi, donc, d'avoir mis ton esprit pervers au service d'une noble cause.  
Catholiques et pudibonds, s'abstenir.   
(Elle a présenté sa songfic d'une façons vraiment zarb, mais j'aime bien le style, moi.)  
**Résumé : **Une chambre d'hôtel à Central-City, deux squatteurs, deux squattés et deux auteurs vraiment dérangées.

* * *

Ed et Al regardèrent s'enfuir les deux imbéciles qui venaient de bouffer leurs repas. Franchement, c'était un futur EMPEREUR et il ne pouvait même pas payer son repas et celui de sa garde du corps.

_**C'est terrible, c'est affreux (Quoi ?)  
Et, ils se moquent de tout (Qui ?)  
L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux  
Ils nous jettent tous les deux (Oh)**_

_Ed : _Mais c'est un scandale ! (_Al : _Quoi ?)  
E_d : _Et ils se foutent de notre gueule ! _(Al : Qui ?_)  
_Ed : _Sa chérie s'amène et nous, pauvres cons, ils nous laissent tout payer. _(Al : _Oh._)_

_**Sous les diamants des étoiles  
Quel magique univers  
Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère  
Ça sent mauvais dans l'air**_

_Ed : _  
Sous le toit de la chambre d'hôtel  
Quelle ambiance de pédophile  
Mais cette magnifique chambre d'hôtel  
Comment on va faire pour dormir dedans après ????????

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
D'une étrange lumière  
La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie  
Vit un moment royal**_

_Ed et Al :  
_Leurs yeux brillent sous le lustre de cristal  
D'une étrange lumière  
Le pays de Xing, en parfaite harmonie  
Vit un moment royal

_**Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ? Impossible !  
Elle serait trop blessée**_

_Lin :  
_Je voudrais le lui dire  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Que la chambre d'hôtel, elle n'est pas à moi  
Elle serait trop gênée

_**Quel lourd secret cache-t-il  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?  
Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur**_

_Lan Fan :  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache  
Avec son air rieur ?  
Moi je sais qu'il est cet imbécile de prince  
Qui emprisonne mon cœur

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
Illuminant leurs cœurs  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini  
Un sublime espoir**_

_Ed et Al :_  
L'amour brille sous ce lustre  
Illuminant leurs cœurs  
Sa lumière éclaire au pays  
Leur union tant attendue

_**S'ils s'enfuyaient le rêve ce soir  
Dans leur folle ronde**_

_Ed :_  
S'ils décidaient de le faire ce soir  
Dans notre chambre

_**Si notre ami nous dit "Au revoir"**_

_Al : _Si notre ami nous dit "merci"

_**Nous serons seuls au monde**_

_Ed et Al : _Nous s'rons obligés de déménager.

* * *

**Yeah, une de plus !**

**Chika : **Youpii ! T'as écrit un Lin/Lan Fan !  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Laisse-moi tranquille.  
**Lin et Lan Fan : **Laissez-nous tranquilles.

Elle a innové sur ce coup, non ?  
Sa perversité a de bons côtés, parfois.

Sérieux, on est VRAIMENT parties, cette fois (ça fait six chapitres qu'on dit ça, mais bon ...)


	7. Bobbidi bobbidi Boo !

**Auteur : **Chika (Sniif, ma beta-lectrice est déjà partie ...)  
**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, comme d'hab', j'abrège.  
**Rating : **K ?  
**Note : **Punaaaise !! Grouille-toi d'Updater, saleté de clavier, je pars dans cinq minutes !!  
**

* * *

  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo**

Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

- Al, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Chuuut ! Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller le maître.

Si Izumi entrait dans leur chambre à ce moment-là et les surprenant à fouiller dans ses précieux livres, en plein milieu de la nuit, ils risquaient gros. Le fait qu'il se renseignant surtout sur la transmutation humaine y était pour beaucoup.

- Alors rajoute : « 35 litres d'eau ».  
- Cette ligne-là, avec les quinze ingrédients, elle est impossible à lire.  
- T'es nul, fait voir. Euh … Amyd-- euh non … Phry-- … Machinphore … Euh …Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo… Pff ! T'as qu'à écrire « Une pincée de quinze autres éléments », c'est pas grave.  
**  
Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
C'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo **

Al se retourna, soucieux :

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à faire revenir maman avec ça ?  
- Mais oui, t'inquiètes. On a presque fini nos recherches. C'est comme toute alchimie, finalement : On mélange tout, on trace un cercle et hop ! C'est magique.

Le petit frère n'était pas totalement convaincu mais ne répondit pas.  
**  
Salagadou la veut dire la menchika scoubidou  
Mais le truc qui fait boom à tous les coups  
C'est Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo**

Inutile de dire qu'à ce rythme-ci, les nuits blanches eurent un effet très négatif sur leur concentration aux cours d'Izumi.  
Être déconcentré en alchimie, ça peut être dangeureux. Boum.

- Ed ! Tu essaies de détruire ma maison ou quoi ? Je te demande de transmuter du sable en verre, et toi, tu changes mon mur en poussières.

Ce genre de remarque était très souvent accompagnée d'une engueulade, ou au pire d'une correction. Malgré tout ils savaient bien que leur maître ne les détestait pas et agissaient pour eux (quand il s'agissait de l'éducation, pas des punitions).

**Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi...  
Bibbidi bobbidi, bibbidi bobbidi, Bibbididi Bobiddi Boo ! **

Puis un jour, ils la quittèrent pour revenir dans leur village natal.  
Ils mirent en pratique la théorie qu'ils avaient mise au point.  
35 litres d'eau, 25 kilos de carbone, 4 litres d'ammoniaque, 1,5 kilos de chaux, 800 grammes de phosphore, 250 grammes de sel, 100 grammes de salpêtre, 7,5 grammes de fluor, 80 grammes de sulfure, 5 grammes de fer, 3 grammes de silicone, et une pincée de 15 autres éléments.

Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez …

* * *

  
**'Hayo - stop - petit cadeau juste avant de partir - stop - idée pourrie - stop - je vous l'accorde - stop  
Bonnes vacances - stop - Bonne année - stop - à bientôt - stop** - **okay j'arrête - stop**

Veuillez, siouplé, excuser la narration simpliste. Chapitre fait en catastrophe. 


	8. Une belle fille à aimer

**Auteur : **Chika, sur une idée originale de Ero-Pikachu, avec quelque phrases de Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **Uhuh. K+, pour être gentille.  
**Disclaimer : **J'en ai marre de répéter tout le temps la même chose. Référez-vous donc aux autres chapitres, ça vous fera de l'exercice. Ah oui : La chanson sort de Mulan. **  
Note ! : **Pitit risque de spoil … Le « Greed » de cette fic' est Greelin (Le nouveau Greed dans le corps de Lin … Lin … Aaah …). J'ai eut le droit d'insinuer du LinFan et Pikaero a eu son EnvyWinry. Echange équivalent, désolée. Bon amusement !  
(PS : Vous serez gentil de lire la note de fin, j'ai des infos relativement importantes.)  


* * *

**Nous marchons gaiement vers notre champ de bataille  
C'est vachement durail d'être pris pour du bétail  
C'est un vrai guêpier d'être troupier quand on a mal aux pieds  
Eh, vaut mieux rêver à une fille à aimer  
Hein ?  
C'est ce que j'ai dit : une belle fille à aimer  
**

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit porter le gosse ?

- Greed, tu fermes ta gueule et tu marches, lui répondit aimablement Envy

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un boeuf. Si vous voulez faire ça avec quelqu'un, on a Gluttony.

C'est ce genre de gentillesses que s'échangeaient les deux homonculus depuis le début du long trajet. Sur le dos de Greed, Pride, alias Selim Bradley était lassé de la conversation. Greed avait beau avoir changé de corps et perdu la mémoire, ses relations avec Envy ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Mais ses souvenirs commençaient apparemment à revenir. Commet le savait-il ? Simple : Il avait de plus en plus d'idées tordues.

- Eh, si on parlait de filles ?**  
**  
Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait : Tordues. Vas-y, mon petit Pride, rappelle-le à l'ordre.

- Tu peux arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Envy, Mais en fait, _Selim_, c'est vrai qu'avec ce corps, tu dois pas avoir beaucoup eu l'occasion de t'expérimenter à ce sujet. Expliquons-lui, les gars.  
**  
Je l'imagine tonkinoise avec des yeux turquoises  
Moi, je veux qu'elle admire ma force, les coutures sur mon torse  
Moi, qu'elle soit grosse ou qu'elle soit fine, je suis pas misogyne  
Du moment qu'elle fait bien la cuisine  
Boeuf, porc, poulet... Hummm !**

**  
**Greed observa Envy en souriant mesquinement et lui donna un coup de coude (pas facile, tout de même, avec un homonculus nain sur le dos).

- Hey hey … A ce propos, Envy, comment elle va ta petite blonde aux yeux bleus ? Toujours aussi geek ?

- Ta gueule.  
- Ca sert pas à ça, une otage, Envy. Ah … Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là, le con à l'interieur ? … Mais on s'en fout qu'elle aime la façon dont tu manies le sabre ! L'important, c'est qu'elle aime comment tu manies ton -- … 

Greed s'interrompit face aux trois autres, médusés.

- Merde, j'ai parlé fort, là ? Pff … La colocation, j'vous jure ! (**Chika : **A qui le dis-tu …)

Envy reprit, s'adressant toujours au petit Pride.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es très en retard sur ce plan. Même Gluttony a déjà eu une copine. Gluttony, t'en retiens quoi ?  
- Manger !  
- Certes, tu as fini par bouffer cette fille plutôt enveloppée. Mais à part ça ?

- Elle cuisinait bien ! Hommes, femmes, enfants … Hummm !  
**  
Toi, c'est sûr, tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs  
Elles préfèrent l'allure d'un dur de dur en armure  
Vous imaginez pour un guerrier c'qui peut le plus manquer  
J'ai deviné  
Une belle fille à aimer**

- Si c'est ça, déclara Pride, je veux jamais connaître l'amour.  
- Dis pas ça, le consola Greed, imagine qu'un jour tu te découvres un grand pouvoir de séduction.  
- De … quoi ??

- Par exemple, moi, elles aiment mon allure, ma stature, ma taille …  
- A ce propos, remarqua Envy, tu serais pas en train de rétrécir ?

Suite à quoi Pride descendit du dos de ce pauvre Greed parce que …

- Merde ! Des sables mouvants !

**La mienne me trouvera beau  
La mienne pas trop gros  
Euh, que diriez-vous d'une fille qui pense  
D'une grande clairvoyance ?  
Non !  
Mon air viril me donne un style qui séduit leur coeur  
Ecoute donc ce grand séducteur**

Ils commençaient à approcher du point de rendez-vous. Greed s'étant sorti tout seul de ses sables mouvants, tout les autres étaient passés droit devant lui. Pride s'interrogeait et Envy interrogea Pride.

- Alors, il y a déjà eu une fille qui t'a bien plu ?

- Euh … Peut-être à Central … La bibliothécaire, là … ARRÊTEZ DE SOURIRE COMME CA ! Elle est toujours gentille avec moi ! Et puis, elle est _intelligente_ !  
- À quoi ça sert, une fille intelligente ? Demandèrent les trois en coeur

Il rougit de honte d'avoir été bête au point de se confier à eux. Envy se crut plus malin que tout le monde (pour changer).

- Vois-tu, l'important est de paraître bien viril, car …  
- HA ! Regardez qui dit ça ! Pride, tu vas vraiment laisser un palmier trip-teaser en mini-jupette te parler de virilité ?

C'est ainsi que, tout juste arrivés devant la porte du lieu de rendez-vous, Pride, Gluttony et Envy passèrent la porte avant que ce dernier ne la claque violemment, enfermant Greed dehors. Après quelques menaces suivies de supplications, il fit tellement pitié que Envy le laissa entrer. Non, en fait, c'était parce que Wrath (King Bradley) venait d'arriver et qu'il fallait bien lui ouvrir.

**Une belle fille m'attend depuis bientôt quarante ans  
Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a sûrement plus de dents**

- Aaah … Alors vous parlez de filles ! Je n'avais pas même 20 ans, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie … Aujourd'hui, cela doit faire 40 ans et …  
- Une vieille ? (Envy)  
- C'EST MA FEMME/MÈRE ! (Wrath/Pride)

**Quand nous reviendrons dans des années tous couverts de lauriers  
Nous trouverons  
Une belle fille à aimer  
Ça fait rêver  
****Une belle fille à aimer  
Une belle fille à ai-**

Wrath poursuivit :

– Mais nous avons beaucoup de chance. Ce n'est sûrement pas facile pour un homonculus d'en trouver.  
- Du travail ? (Pride)  
- Des sous ? (Greed)  
- Dîner ? (Gluttony)  
- Mais non bande cons, une belle fille à aimer ! (Envy)

Et pour preuve, On entendit un toussotement gêné et la silhouette d'une homme massif tenant une jeune femme par la main se détacha de l'ombre.

- Tout le monde, annonça Father, je vais vous annoncer la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis ici après ce voyage ardu. Je vous présente Dante. Je vous prie de l'appeler _Maman_.

* * *

  
Eh oui. J'ai remis ça : Dante/Father. Et le LinFan aussi, je peux pas m'en passer.

* * *

**  
On est rentrée ! Note importante :  
* **Ce sera bientôt la rentrée à la Réunion. Du coup, on promet plus rien du tout mais on essaiera de faire de notre mieux.  
* On a plein de chapitres d'avances (si,si) mais ils sont rédigés à la main. Chika s'en occupe. Mais doucement …  
* La liste de nos projets sont sur le profil (Comment ça, je fais de la pub ?)  
* Cette note sera copiée sur tous les prochains chapitres de autres fics continuée.  
* À part ça, prochainement, il y aura une songfic sur Greed. Surprise concernant la chanson. (Ceci est une info inutile. Je l'assume.)

À bientôt !


	9. Phineas et Ferb

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu (correction et upload, encore une fois, de Chika)  
**Disclaimer : **Cette fois, la chanson n'est pas vraiment sortie d'un film de Disney, mais d'un dessin-animé qui s'appelle "Phineas et Ferb", qui passe sur Disney-Channel  
**Rating : **Franchement, pourquoi s'arrêter à ça ? Ce serait "M", "T", ou n'importe quoi, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Je vous le demande  
**Note : **Désolée pour ceux qui ne connaîssent pas Phineas et Ferb. De nos jours, un bon dessin-animé pour enfants, c'est rare avec toutes ces merdes (_Pour passer le discours à propos d'une société et d'une jeunesse corrompue, taper 1. Merci d'avoir tapé 1.) _... Bon bah, bref, je vous le recommande =) c'est marrant (Eh oui, nous sommes très matures). C'était notre petite récréation. Et attendant que l'inspiration revienne ...  
**Note 2 : **Références obscures astérisquées. (*)  
**

* * *

  
Il y a presque 3 mois de vacances d'été****  
Avant que l'école recommence  
Alors notre problème, c'est de nous amuser pendant ces très longues vacances …**

Nous avons presque 3 mois de congés payés*  
Avant de revoir la gueule de Mustang  
Alors notre problème, c'est de foutre la merde dans ce pays de dérangés …

**On pourrait : Faire une fusée  
Ou combattre une momie  
Escalader la tour Eiffel**

On pourrait : Faire une pierre rouge  
Ou combattre un Ishbal  
Escalader le mur de Briggs

**Ou bien découvrir un animal bizarre  
Laver un singe à l'eau de vaisselle  
Ou surfer sur les vagues  
Ou faire du bricolage avec le cerveau de Frankenstein**

Ou bien découvrir un xinois bizarre**  
Laver un paresseux enragé ***  
Skier en montagne  
Essayer d'casser les ongles d'une Lust hystérique

**Trouver un drôle d'oiseau  
Ou repeindre les chambres  
Faire des bêtises à la chaîne**

Trouver sa mécano  
Dîner à sa maison  
Faire des tas de bains de sang

**Vous le voyez, il y a plein de choses que l'on pourra faire cet été  
Si vous rejoignez Phineas et Ferb, on va bien s'amuser !**

Vous le voyez, il y a plein de choses que l'on pourra faire pendant ces congés  
Si vous rejoignez Ed et Al, on va bien s'amuser !

* * *

* = Ah, les enfoirés de veinards.  
** = 3  
*** = Référence à la douche à l'essence de Sloth à Briggs

À bientôt !


	10. Les Aristocats

**Auteur : **Chika (même pas la bêta-lecture de Pikaero)  
**Rating : **T, pour le vocabulaire fleuri de Ed  
**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla, voir précédant, chanson toute mignonne des Aristocats  
**Note : **Bashing de Ed ... Nan, je déconne partez pas ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il va un peu morfler, là ...

* * *

**Quels sont les chats qui habitent les grands quartiers ?  
Quels "beaux minets" ont le plus long pedigree ?  
Quels "chouchous", dans la soie se prélassent ?  
Naturellement, les Aristocats ! **

Le visage de l'alchimiste FullMetal fut parcouru d'un tic nerveux. Il rentrait d'un voyage pénible à Resembool et sentait encore les coups de la clé à molette sur lui. Il venait de passer la porte, sa veste au bras, et s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Quoique de la part de Alphonse, on aurait pu le prévoir …  
DES CHATS. Des chats partout. Partout. PARTOUT. Sur SA table. Sur SON canapé. Dans SON lit. Des poils tapissant le sol, des litières à chaque coins de la pièce (pas toujours propres), des boules de poils paressant à chaque décimètre carré de la chambre de l'hôtel. DES CHATS PARTOUT.  
**  
Quels doux "mimis" ont des profils de Joconde ?  
Quels "chats trésors" savent se tenir dans le grand monde ?  
Très gourmets, refusant les ersatz ?  
Mais naturellement, les Aristocats !**

Ed contemplait médusé ce tableau apocalyptique. Son regard balaya son champs de vision, son cauchemar ne cessant pas. Enfin, au milieu des boules de poils, il vit le coupable. Le responsable. Le traître. Son frère, cette armure, donnait innocemment à manger à la petite communauté féline qui avait élu domicile chez lui. Et pas n'importe quelle nourriture : SON repas qu'il avait conservé pour le manger justement se soir, pour se récompenser d'avoir survécu à Winry. SON repas qu'il avait payé avec l'argent honnêtement gagné en supportant cet enfoiré de colonel.

**Aristocats ils sont toujours  
Même quand ils font un petit tour  
Toujours précieux, là où ils vont  
Ils sont fiers d'leur éducation...  
**

- Aaaal ? Demanda Edward d'une voix calme et patiente  
- Euh … Déjà rentré, grand frère ? Hahaha … Hum. Tu as remarqué ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu comptais me le cacher. Explications ?  
- Ils … Ils me faisaient trop pitié tout seuls dans la rue ! Et puis j'en ai pris que quelque uns. Puis encore quelque uns. Puis encore quelque uns. Puis …  
- … Puis encore quelque uns ?  
- Non, ils se sont « multipliés », chuchota Al

L'aîné se prit de visage entre le mains et émit un vague marmonnement ressemblait à « Pourquoi t'es aussi pudibond d'un coup ? ».

- Mais c'est choquant pour eux, s'indigna Al, il y a des chatons, ici ! C'est mauvais pour leur éducation.

**  
Dédaignant les ruelles  
Ils préfèrent les bars aux poubelles  
Dont se contentent trop vulgaires  
Les chats de gouttière...  
Oh Pouah ! **

- Putain, Al, comme si ils _comprenaient _ce que tu dis ? Raaah !

Il perdit patience et frappa du pied par terre, écrasant malencontreusement la queue d'un des protégés de son frère. Ce fut la panique générale et les chats se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Al eut le bon réflexe de fermer la porte.

- Mais non ! Fallait les laisser se barrer ! … EH TOI ! DESCENDS DE MON FRIGO !  
- Ed, comme si ils comprenaient ce que tu dis ?  
- Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte ??  
- … La … La fenêtre …  
- NON AL ! Pas la fenêtre, la PORTE !  
- C'est pas ça !

Il désigna la fenêtre ouverte du bras et Ed regarda en cette direction avant d'afficher une grimace d'horreur, totalement désespéré.

- Putain … Manquait plus que ça …  
- Salut tout le monde, fit d'un air enjoué l'imbécile heureux qui se hissait à la fenêtre.  
- T'auras pas ma bouffe, cette fois, sale … sale chat profiteur !

Ed traversa la pièce en courant, évitant les matous avec adresse et claqua la fenêtre au nez de Lin Yao, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait à part mettre au point un plan machiavélique consistant en abuser de l'hospitalité des frères Elric. On entendit aussitôt un grand «YAPOOM» et Al regardait son monstre de frère, terrorisé.

- Oh, c'est bon. On est au deuxième étage. Il s'en sortira vivant, au pire.

**  
Quel "mi-a-ou" réprouvent les gros mots ?  
Quels "chats chouchous" s'estiment sans défauts ?  
Et devant qui les autres chats tirent leur chapeau ?  
Mais naturellement les Aristocats ! **

La vue des chats gambadant partout, affolés inspira à Edward des paroles de circonstance.

- Quelle putain de galère à la con ! Mais merde, Al, dans quel bordel tu nous as foutu ! Saloperie de …

Dans le cadre de l'opération « Maintenons le rating de ce recueil à K+ », Chika se voit dans le devoir de censurer cette scène abjecte. Vous voilà rassurés. Tiens, v'là Al qui nous aide.

- Grand frère, tu ne dois pas avoir un tel langage devant ces petits. Encore une fois, il faut bien les …

**  
Aristocats ils sont toujours  
Même quand ils font un petit tour  
Toujours précieux là où ils vont  
Ils sont fiers d'leur éducation...  
**

- Je t'en foutrais, de l'éducation ! Commence par leur apprendre à faire dans leur litière ! Ou bien fous-les dehors !  
- Mais non ! Ils sont si fragiles … Ce serait affreux pour eux de ce retrouver dans la rue !

Tiens, à ce propos …

**  
Dédaignant les ruelles  
Ils préfèrent les bars aux poubelles  
Dont se contentent trop vulgaires  
Les chats de gouttière...  
Oh Pouah !**

… Ils se turent et entendirent des coups sur le carreau de la fenêtre.

- Allez, quoi … Laissez-moi entrer ! J'ai faim …  
- RIEN DU TOUT, hurla Ed, tu restes où t'es, on a assez d'emmerdes comme ça !  
- T'es cruel de me traiter comme un animal …  
- Écoute, le clandestin, on t'a _ramassé_ comme un chat. On t'a _nourri _comme un chat. Maintenant, tu crèches dehors, comme un chat !  
- Mais les chats d'Alphonse, ils sont à l'intérieur !!  
- Et ben toi, t'es mon chat et je te maltraite !

Il tira brusquement les rideaux, hermétique à toutes supplications de « son chat de gouttière » et retourna à ses emmerdes principales.

**Quels "mi-a-ous" réprouvent les gros mots ?  
Quels "chats chouchous" s'estiment sans défaut ?  
Et devant qui les autres chats tirent leur chapeau ?  
Mais naturellement, mais naturellement  
Voyons, oh mais naturellement, les Aristocats ! **

Ed, complètement las, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, non sans avoir préalablement balancé le chat qui s'y trouvait. Entre les chats qui animaient la chambre, Alphonse qui tentait de les calmer, le responsable de l'hôtel qui allait bientôt monter pour déterminer la cause de se raffut et Lin qui allait démolir sa fenêtre et suppliant, la nuit s'annonçait longue. Très longue.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de faire apparaître "encore une fois" Lin ... Pardonnez-moi, j'avais besoin d'illustrer les passages "chat de gouttière".

À bientôt !


	11. Nuits d'arabie

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **T, pour la fin ?  
**Disclaimer : **FullMetal ∈ Hiromu Arakawa. Chanson de "Aladdin", la première de ce film !  
**Note : **Cette chanson existe en deux versions, j'ai tout simplement choisi ... les deux. D'abord celle du dessin animé, et ensuite celle du film. Précisions, comme toujours en note de fin :3.

* * *

**  
Suivez-moi au pays où mystère et magie ont des pouvoirs qui vous ensorcellent.  
Ils serpentent la nuit au détour des ruelles. Sésame, ouvres-toi ! Nous voilà !**

Ed resserra le col de sa veste qu'il portait sur son pyjama. Quel bizarre de pays. Il avait été bien inspiré de suivre ce taré jusqu'au fin fond des terres orientales. « Pour rendre hospitalité ! ». Tu pouvais bien me rendre juste vingt balle, idiot, j'aurais même préféré. Ils avaient fait un truc très sympa pour fêter leur arrivée chez Lin. Gros diner. Beaucoup à boire. Beaucoup, beaucoup à boire. Peut-être même trop, au goût de Edward Elric qui s'était réveillé en pleine nuit travaillé par un de ses besoin les plus fondamentaux. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait en ce moment, soulagé, s'éloignant de la porte des toilettes, une bougie à la main, tout en maudissant les brusques changements de températures anormaux en cette saison, ces couloirs trop grands et trop mal éclairés, cette bière dégueulasse, sa vessie trop petite (proportionnellement au reste), la porte de ces toilettes qui grinçait comme la pierre de la caverne des quarante voleurs contre la paroi et roche, son pyjama ridicule à pois rouges et surtout : Lin Yao.

**  
Oh nuit d'Arabie  
Mille et une folies  
Démons de minuit  
Qui tournent sans bruit  
Comme un vol de vautour  
**

Il progressait lentement dans l'obscurité épaisse, sa jambe et le plancher faisant des bruits effrayants à chaque pas. Il lui semblait que ce couloir n'avait pas de fin. Toujours le même tableau depuis ces dix minutes qu'il marchait : À gauche, le mur présumé était recouvert d'une sorte de rideau tombant et traînant sur le sol, à droite, un mur toujours, avec des portes espacées régulièrement, toutes portant un nom indéchiffrable et inconnu sur elles. À force, se dit-il, si je ne retrouve pas ma chambre à moi, je trouverai bien celle de quelqu'un que je connais. Manque de pot, il ne connaissait que deux personnes ici et se demandait bien sur laquelle il aurait le malheur de tomber. Sans compter que cet endroit était flippant. Très flippant. Les grincements, les ombres géantes et monstrueuses, et puis … Il avait cru voir de temps en temps d'autres ombres que la sienne, rodant sans un bruit, faisant onduler parfois les rideaux à gauche …

**  
Oh nuit d'Arabie  
Au parfum de velours  
Pour le fou qui se perd  
Au coeur du désert  
Il n'est point de retour  
**

Ce n'était que le début de la série d'événements curieux et mystérieux qui allaient lui arriver cette nuit. Ed faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir peur, marchant de toute sa mâle assurance. Ce qui veut dire : avançait en tremblant comme une feuiller sur la pointe des pieds. Oh, je t'en prie, Edo ! T'en as vu des pires ! Toi qui as accompli tant d'exploits, tu vas paniquer parce que tu t'es perdu dans un couloir sans fin, sombre, où les ombres dansent dans les profondeurs de l'infinité, où les rideaux bougent tout seuls, le mouvement te suivant sur ton chemin ?

- Pitié, Dieu, Ishbala, Létho, n'importe qui … Faîtes-moi juste sortir d'ici. Si j'arrive un jour à la maison, je promet de ne plus boire trop le soir. Je promet d'être gentil. Je promet de ne plus me moquer de la religion. Je promet aussi de me plus sauver la vie de quiconque sera en train de crever de faim dans la rue !

Il n'eut pas le temps de supplier plus. Ces rideaux effrayants dont il s'était éloignés venaient de … sauter sur lui ?? Ed sentit l'étouffant parfum du tissu épais avant de se dégager avec peine et …

**  
Chaque soir des regards  
Comme des coups de poignards  
Te transperceront dans le noir  
C'est l'instant envoûtant  
Voles en tapis volant  
Vers la magie des nuits d'Orient**

… Se débattant avec le rideau avec agilité, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard fou dans la pénombre, juste deux morceaux de blanc des yeux, les iris noires se confondants avec l'obscurité. Avant qu'il puisse en voir plus, il vit des lames lancées rapidement vers ses visage. Il renversa la tête en arrière et vit les poignards se planter dans la porte d'une certaine « Chika ». C'était passé près … Punaise, cette baraque était vraiment … Cacher des mécanismes pour envoyer des armes sur ces qui passaient par là ! Impossible … Il était sûrement passé par là le matin même. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Peut-être la magie démoniaque n'opérait-elle que la nuit ? Que c'étaient à ça que servaient ces rideaux ? Celui qui gisait aux pieds de Ed cachait une fenêtre. Il y avait sans doutes des dispositifs situés juste en dessus … Cependant il ne s'attarda pas en s'en alla avant de se faire trancher.

**Moi je viens d'un pays de désert infini,  
Où les caravanes rêvent et flânent.  
Où, pendant ton sommeil,  
Les serpents t'ensorcellent !  
C'est bizarre çà ?  
Mais, eh, c'est chez moi !  
**

Et voilà. Plus de bougie. Il en avait fait une, en transmutant un peu de matière au sol. Plus question d'approcher le mur de gauche. Malheureusement, ce genre d'alchimie n'était pas son fort et cette lumière-là était encore plus faible que l'autre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Une heure ? Deux ? Une infinité ? C'était sûr, là, il avait parcouru au moins dix fois la distance du Grand Désert. Le surnaturel ne s'était pas manifesté depuis quelque minutes, mis à part les bruissements venant des rideaux, mais Ed s'y était presque habitué. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Dans les vapes. Aussi ne fit il pas attention lorsqu'il s'appuya sur le mur de gauche. Il glissa lentement le long du mur, jusqu'à être assis sur le sol. Il somnolait. Pendant qu'il tombait de fatigue, une main blanche et fine coula tel un serpent sur son épaule et lui prit le menton …

**  
Quand le vent vient de l'Est,  
Le soleil est à l'Ouest,  
Et s'endort dans les sables d'or...  
C'est l'instant envoûtant,  
Vole en tapis volant,  
Vers la magie des nuits d'Orient !  
**

Réaction immédiate : Il hurla et sursauta comme le haricot sauteur qu'il était et se retrouva et plein milieu de la largeur du couloir maudit. La main avait disparue. Cependant, dès que son cri d'horreur cessa, il entendit comme un murmure … Plus discret que le vent, une voix douce disait … «_Edwaaaaard …_ »

- Euh … Oui ?_  
- Tu …_  
- … Je … ?_  
- Tu es si …_  
- Si quoi ?_  
- Tu es si __petiiiiiit__ … _

Notre haricot favori fut si surpris et horrifié par ce vent venu de l'Est qu'il oublia de s'énerver. Paniqué à mort, il se roula en boule par terre, comme un animal ou un enfant. Dire que chez lui, il devait faire beau. Que c'était le jour. Qu'il y avait du soleil. Tandis que lui, il subissait le karma dégueulasse de ce palais bizarre, la magie maléfique de Xing, les fantômes le narguaient, à l'autre bout du monde, certains vivaient paisiblement à la chaleur du soleil. Il allait sans doutes crever ici … Pris dans ses réflexions morbides, il s'endormit, ses cheveux d'or en guise d'oreiller.

**  
Oh nuits d'Arabie,  
Mille et une folies.  
Insomnie d'amour,  
Plus chaude à minuit  
Qu'au soleil, en plein jour !  
**

C'était le jour. Ed n'était pas mort. Il s'était réveillé au matin, dans sa chambre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un poignard posé sur sa table de chevet, accroché à une petite note où était dessiné un smiley avait écarté cette possibilité. Il avait passé une journée tout à fait normale, sans parler à personne de sa mésaventure d'hier. Sans doutes n'aurait-il jamais d'explications ?  
Il était à présent dehors, seul. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et une main blanche lui prit son menton, tandis que la propriétaire de cette main lui susurrait à l'oreille « Edwaaaard … Tu es si petiiiit … » Surmontant la tétanisation, Ed se retourna lentement. La voilà son explication. Lan Fan le regardit avec un petit sourire satisfait avant d'ajouter "Mignon le pyjama à pois.".

- C'était _toi _… dit-il hargneux  
- Supposons.  
- Tu étais cachée derrière les rideaux !  
- Bravo.  
- C'était ton ombre !  
- La mienne.  
- Tes yeux dans le noir ! Ta voix qui disait des conneries !  
- Pas si con que ça.  
- Et … Le rideau et les poignards aussi ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- T'aurais pu me tuer ! Et puis ... Ce couloir sans fin ... Tu n'aurais pas pu le rallonger, quand même !  
- Rien de surnaturel, Edward. Si ce n'est ton sens de l'exagération.

Il la toisa comme il put, le regard chargé de haine tandis que Lan Fan affichait une moue innocente qui avait l'air de dire que c'était juste pour jouer.

- Mais … Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- J'allais dans la même direction que toi. Il fallait bien que je profite de l'occasion pour prendre ma revanche sur la bataille à Rush Valley.

Ed transmuta son bras et lame et Lan Fan prit son kunai en main, méfiante.

- Plus sérieusement, _cher invité_, je me demande ce que tu comptait faire en allant dans la chambre du maître en pleine nuit, mh ?  
- Quoi ?? T'insinues quoi ? Je m'étais perdu. Je me demande ce que TU voulais lui faire, à ton prince débile !  
- JE voulais m'assurer que personne n'allait lui faire des choses pas catholiques durant son sommeil. Nous savons tous qu'il a le sommeil lourd. Tu ne toucheras pas au prince tant que je veillerai à la préservation de sa dignité.  
- HA ! Quelle dignité … ? Là n'est pas la question. Avoue que tu m'as attaqué parce que tu es paranoïaque et perverse en plus ! Croyant que je voulais faire une « certaine chose » qui te rendait jalouse, tu …

Ed et Lan Fan se faisaient face, prêt à se découper, attaquant l'autre à coups d'arguments tordus insinuant des choses à faire rougir n'importe qui.

Un peu plus loin, Lin observait le spectacle à bonne distance. Ces deux-là avaient l'air d'entretenir une discussion passionnée ! Quel charmant petit couple, se disait-il …

**Oh nuits d'Arabie,  
Au parfum de velours.  
Pour le fou qui se perd,  
Au coeur du désert,  
Fatal est l'amour !**

* * *

Sans doute y a-t-il un couple. À vous de le trouver ... Le plupart d'entre vous sont assez doué(e)s pour trouver des couples là où il y en a pas, mmmmh ? Je ne vise personne, bien entendu, mais je sais qu'ils se reconnaîtrons.  
Pitié faîtes que Lan Fan ne soit pas trop OOC ! Pitié ! Même elle aurait sauté sur cette occasion ! Et puis fallait bien qu'elle empêche Ed d'arriver à la chambre de Lin, qui sait ?  
Donc, pour résumer, si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de la compétence de me montrer claires : Lan Fan s'imaginer du LinEd (ou EdLin ...), Ed s'imaginer du Lin/Lan Fan et Lin s'imagine du Ed/Lan Fan ... Et vous ?  
(Comme on adore ce genre de quiproquo Pikaero et moi, on va en faire toute une fic' avec Naruto et ... **Quelqu'un de raisonnable dit : **Pas de pub.)


	12. Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu est redevenue sérieuse !  
**Rating : **T, pour le langage Greedien de Greed à un certain passage sur les diamants et la chance ...  
**Disclaimer : **FullMetal, vous connaîssez et la chanson du jour ... "Il en faut peu pour être heureux", du "Livre de la jungle" !  
**Note : **Lin au pouvoir. (Comment avez-vous deviné que la note était de Chika ?)

* * *

La mort. Ces simples paroles, en général, suscitaient souvent des réactions diverses et variées. La raison en était simple : personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait après. C'est pour ça que tout le monde profitait tant qu'ils étaient en vie même si après ils ne se soucieraient sûrement plus de leurs actions passées. Même les homonculus pouvaient mourir, il fallait d'ailleurs constater que leur taux de mortalité était beaucoup plus élevé quand le Fullmetal et ses amis étaient dans les parages. Ce matin-là donc, Greed songea à toutes ses choses très réjouissantes et se posa LA question qui tue : Que deviendra ma fortune si un jour mon esprit meurt et qu'il ne reste que Lin dans mon corps ? En effet, cet imbécile était bien capable de dilapider sa fortune aux quatre vents rien que pour se nourrir. C'était un sérieux problème qui pouvait être évité, il suffisait juste de bien faire son éducation. Et les choses ne sont jamais mieux faites que par soi-même.

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire  
Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure  
Que nous prodigue la nature  
Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil**_

- Lin, je vais te poser quelques questions. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour to- notre bien.  
- Euh … si ça te fait plaisir.

Pendant que se déroulait ce petit interrogatoire, le visage du lin-greed semblait, extérieurement, assez contrarié. Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi en entendant leur conversation.

- Lin, de quoi avons- nous besoin pour notre survie ?  
- Nourriture.  
- Avec ?  
- Argent.  
- Avec ?  
- Femmes.  
- Avec ?  
- Mais il nous faut vraiment beaucoup de choses pour notre survie ...  
- Correction : il faut TOUT pour notre survie.

Lin, en mode chibi, prend des notes sur ce que lui enseigne son supérieur malgré son ventre qui commence à grogner. Mais pour une fois, il semblait intéressé et posa même des questions.

- Mais, mon garde du corps Fu m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre ce que la nature nous donne.  
- C'est pour ça que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire garde du corps.

_**Je dors d'ordinaire sous les frondaisons  
Et toute la jungle est ma maison  
Toutes les abeilles de la forêt  
Butinent pour toi dans les bosquets  
Et quand je retourne un gros caillou  
Je sais trouver des fourmis dessous  
Essaye c'est bon, c'est doux !**_

- Regarde-nous, on dort dans des palais luxueux, des centaines de serviteurs sont à notre service. Alors tout ça, tu veux vraiment le remplacer par une grotte et des fourmis ?

L'imbécile qu'il était eut besoin de quelques secondes pour répondre alors que n'importe quelle personne sensée l'aurait dit immédiatement :

- Euh … non.  
- C'est bien. Tu commences à comprendre la leçon. Et ce qui est pas mal aussi, c'est d'avoir de la chance.  
- Ah ? Ca sert à quoi ?  
- Ben, quand tu sais trouver des diamants en baisant dans les bois, ça peut être agréable.  
- Mais c'est pas bien, y'a plein de fourmis et de mousse qui gratt-  
- Laisse tomber.

_**Il en faut vraiment peu  
Très peu pour être heureux  
Pour être heureux**_

- Mais le tout, c'est d'avoir des réserves.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaah. Comme les écureuils ?  
- Si tu veux. De très, très grosses réserves pour tenir pendant la crise.

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez  
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !**_

- Mais tu dois toujours garder en tête que nous sommes entourés d'ennemis.  
- Ça, Fu me l'a déjà dit.  
- Ah, bien. Et d'après toi, pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à ma vie.  
- Non, c'est ton argent qu'ils veulent. C'est pour ça que tu dois être plus rapide pour contre-attaquer. Garde toujours ces mots en tête : vole, prend, ment et garde. Ce sont les bases.

Lin écrivit rapidement ce qu'on lui disait jusqu'à ce que Greed lui fasse remarquer que tout ça était stocké automatiquement dans sa mémoire, vu qu'ils étaient dedans.

_**Cueillir une banane, oui, ça se fait sans astuce  
Mais c'est tout un drame si c'est un cactus  
Si vous chipez des fruits sans épines  
Ce n'est pas la peine de faire attention  
Mais si le fruit de vos rapines  
Est tout plein d'épines  
C'est beaucoup moins bon  
**____**Alors petit, as-tu compris ?**_

Lin n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux. Encore et encore.* Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué de coordonner tous ces gestes. Il n'allait jamais réussir à refaire ça sauf si c'était, ça aussi, stocké dans la mémoire.

- Bien, maintenant tu sais allumer de la dynamite. Ça peut être très utile dans certains cas.

_**Ah mon Dieu, ce que c'est bon de vivre ! **__**  
**__**Essaie et détends-toi, oui, rafraîchis-toi, mets-toi à l'aise, **__**  
**__**Viens sur mon ventre, et laisse-moi te dire une chose, petit frère, **__**  
**__**Si tu travailles comme cette abeille, tu te rendras malade, **__**  
**__**Ne gâche pas ton temps pour l'impossible **__**  
**__**Et si tu peux le trouver, alors tant mieux pour toi !**_

- Maintenant, travaillons le style. Il faut toujours avoir l'air cool même quand on tremble de peur intérieurement s-  
- Ah, là je sais. Comme votre prédécesseur quand il a ri alors que de la lave était en train de brûler ?  
- Non, ça, c'est être con. Peu importe les moyens : le but, c'est de vivre.  
- Oui, comme disait Obaa-chan travailler dur, mériter l'argent qu'on a et …  
- Non, ça sert à rien de tenter l'impossible. Si tu veux de l'argent, gagne-le et cela peu importe les moyens.

_**Et tu verras que tout est résolu  
Lorsque l'on se passe des choses superflues  
Alors tu t'en fais plus  
Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu pour être heureux**_

- Mais le MUST à avoir, c'est le superflu.  
- Pourtant Fu m'a d-  
- Qu'est ce qui coûte plus cher entre un palais et un bout de fromage ?

Quelques secondes lui furent une fois de plus nécessaires pour analyser la question et se souvenir de son dernier repas.

- Le palais, enfin je crois.  
- Oui, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde veut donc que tout le monde a besoin.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il faut voler plein d'argent alors. C'est pour satisfaire nos besoins naturels.

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis  
(Youpi!)  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez  
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !**_

- La leçon est terminée, je peux maintenant me reposer l'esprit tranquille et aller dormir.

C'est donc ainsi que Greed laissa la place à Lin pour le contrôle du corps.

- Je vais lui prouver que j'ai compris ma leçon et même la mettre en pratique. Je vais faire mes réserves comme ça la crise ne sera pas rude. Allons vider l'épicerie du coin et utiliser les jolies pièces d'or qu'il m'a données. Je vais tout dépenser. TOUT**.

* * *

(* **Chika : **Trop chooou !!  
****Ero-Pikachu : **Mon pire cauchemar ...)

Hum hum. Note de fin, s'il-vous-plaît.  
**Chika : **Il est bon de savoir que Pikaero est extrêmement RADIN. Il fallait bien qu'elle écrive sur cette chanson ... Et puis y'a LIN ! Aaaah ... Lin ... Il est tellement kawaii quand il ...  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Permettez que je prenne la relève durant le mode Hughes de Chika. Bon, que dire à part que cette dernière a massacré ma magnifique song-fic avec sa correction, et que l'argent c'est le bien, et que je DETESTE Lin et que ...  
**Chika : **C'est bon. J'ai fini. Je dis quoi ?  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Dis leurs "au revoir" et fait leur croire qu'on se revoit bientôt et qu'on écrit des tas.  
**Chika : **Bye-nee, tout le monde ! À bientôt !

(PS : On a plein de trucs en cours ! Si si !)


	13. Siamois

**Siamois**

**Auteur : **Chika, sur une idée dont on ne sait plus vraiment qui l'a eu entre Pikaero et elle --"  
**Rating : **T, je sens qu'on devra le monter ...  
**Disclaimer : **Chanson des siamois, de "La Belle et le Clochard"  
**Note : **J'adore mettre en scène cette adorable fratrie ...

* * *

**On est Siamois de père en fils,**

**- **Père a dit de pas faire le con !**  
**

**On est Siamois qu'on se le dise,**

**- **Envy, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ? Moi seul décide de la façon dont je gère mes affaires.**  
**

**On va vivre ensemble sous le même toit,**

- Ca me rend MALADE de devoir vivre avec toi, grand connard égoïste ! Comment notre père, qui a engendré un être tel que moi, a-t-il pu te créer ... **  
**

**Car ce qui est à toi est aussi à moi.**

- Tu sais, petite saloperie, ce n'est rien de pers-- ... D'accord, en fait c'est parce que je te déteste. Mais pas d'exeption, Greed ne partage rien. Avec personne. Encore moins toi.

**Vois-tu cette chose qui tourne, tourne en rond ?  
Oui**

Envy fit un effort incommensurable afin de contenir sa rage et ne pas déchiqueter son opposant en morceaux. Cette discussion ne menerait nulle-part.

- On tourne en rond, là ... Je parie que tu ne sais même plus pour quoi on se gueule dessus, avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge ... J'en ai marre de causer avec toi. Je me barre avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler.  
- Mais oui, mais oui ... Je te crois Envy. J'ai très peur. Tu le vois pas ? Je tremble de peur ... **  
**

**Si on la sortait de son petit bouillon ?  
On pourait s'en faire un bon petit plat.**

Le petit plamier commençait à s'échauffer. Il faisait de son mieux pour sembler blasé et impassible, mais à l'interieur, il bouillonait de colère.

- Greed, tu me provoques. Continue comme ça et je te BOUFFE !**  
- **Oh, je vois que tu es passé à un niveau d'intelligence plus évolué, à savoir celui de Gluttony. C'est bieeeen, Envy ...**  
**

**On aurait la queue pour moi,  
La tête pour moi !**

- Débile ! Enfoiré ! Je t'inderdis de me prendre pour le con que tu es ! Moi au moins, je me sers de ma tête, je _pense_, tu sais ?  
- Ah ? Moi au moins, _j'en ai une_ ...**  
**

**Entends tu ce que j'entend ?  
Un bébé crie !  
Où il y a un bébé, il y a du lait pardis !**

**  
** - J'AI BIEN ENTENDU ?? Tu vas ...

C'est à ce moment là qu'une Lust réveillée et furieuse fit son apparition. J'en aurais profité pour glisser une subtile allusion entre le lait et notre chère Homonculusette, rien que pour mettre en valeur la chanson, mais je vous laisse deviner ce rapport. Ce rapport que Greed dévorait des yeux, d'ailleurs.

- C'est MOI que vous allez entendre, hurla-t-elle, je vais vous trucider, bande de gamins retardés !**  
**

**Si on allait voir le biberon du bébé?  
La moitié pour toi, et pour moi un demi !**

Au final, ce genre de querelle se finissait toujours de la même façon ... Lust qui les réconilliait de force, leur apprenant à partager. Autrement dit, leur donnant à chacun une ration égale et généreuse de baffes. Et puis, Greed et Envy retrouvaient leur fraternité et leur entente lorsque l'aîné proposait au petit frère (petite soeur ...?) d'aller épier les appartements de Lust ...

* * *

Un petit référendum, pour voir ? Bien ou pas bien ?


	14. Embrassela

**Embrasse-la**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu, pur  
**Rating : **Je veux qu'on m'explique comment cette tarée réussit à mettre un rating T sur une histoire de gosses ??  
**Disclaimer : **La chanson, c'est "Embrasse-la", de dedans de la Petite Sirène. Si si, elle a réussi à l'adapter.  
**Note : **Le "Pride", c'est un petit Selim Bradley tout arrogant. Et puis, je vous préviens, y'a du POV Pride, et on passe direct du point de vur interne à point de vue externe, accrochez-vous.**  
**

* * *

- Ah la la ... Une fille de plus dans ma collection. Cette fois, j'ai battu mon record.  
- De quoi, Envy ? Celui du plus grand nombre de filles évanouies à cause d'un palmier géant ?  
- Si elles s'étaient évanouies, ce serait d'admiration. Et, mon cher Selim, cette fois j'ai mis 20 minutes à convaincre une fille fiancée de se jeter à mes pieds et de m'embrasser.

Selim leva enfin les yeux de son livre. Quoi ? Cet imbécile avait embrassé une fille ? Lui ? Demain, le corps serait sûrement retrouvé, pendu car la fille aurait voulu abréger ses souffrances et ne plus souffrir de l'odeur.

- Mais c'est vrai, que toi, tu n'arriverais même pas à convaincre une petite fille de t'approcher.  
- Bien sûr que si, ne sous estime pas le pouvoir du « petit garçon trop mignon ».  
- Ok, je te montre la fille et tu dois l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne te rejette en moins de 15 minutes.  
- Ok.

Putain. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de parier ? Maintenant qu'ils se dirigeaient avec sa mère et Envy en nourrice vers un lieu inconnu il avait peur. Quel était ce sourire malfaisant qui grandissait de plus en plus sur son visage ? Sa mère avait décidé de l'emmener chez une amie à lui. OK. Qu'elle décide de lui en faire la surprise. OK. Qu'elle emmène cette pute de nourrice. Y'a rien à faire. Mais qu'il soit obligé de porter le cadeau super lourd pour MARCHER. Ça non, non et non. Enfin heureusement qu'ils venaient d'arriver mais le sourire de Envy ne cessait de s'agrandir. Ils arrivèrent et dirent bonjour à une dame nommée « Gracia ». Beaucoup trop naïve, qui sentait les tartes, elle lui dit :

- Va la voir, elle est dans la deuxième chambre à droite.

Mais bordel, elle m'emmène chez une de ces foutues amies, elle me demande de porter le cadeau, elle me demande de marcher mais quand on arrive MADAME n'a plus besoin de moi et m'envoie dans la 2eme chambre à droite. Franchement et dire que y'a des gens qui m'envient, MOI, alors que je dois sans cesse marcher. Vous avez pensé à mon honneur ? Marcher c'est pour les pauvres, les domestiques, les animaux, les humains qui veulent se fatiguer voilà pourquoi marcher est insultant pour ma fierté. Mais essayez de dire ça à une femme qui vous menace de repeindre votre chambre en rose si vous lui parlez encore d'honneur. J'ai peut être exagéré la dernière fois quand je lui ai lu mon exposé pour savoir comment différencier les pauvres et les gens hauts placés.

_**Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait, mais ton cœur brûle en secret,  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien l'embrasser**_

Soudain, Envy aborda un sourire à la Lin et lui chuchota :

- La fille dans la chambre, c'est elle le pari.

Puis il resta dans le couloir en me faisant signe de rentrer, putain d'enfoiré à la con. Bon c'est sûrement une bonne ou une servante un truc dans le genre. J'arrive, je lui fais mon sourire d'ange qui fait craquer tout le monde elle m'embrasse et je repars. Fin de l'histoire, maintenant je rentre et Envy va voir mon potentiel de séduction.

- SELIIIIIM-CHAN !!!!!!!

Et merde.

_**Tu rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour, faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots, crois-moi, pour ça, y'en a pas  
Décide toi, embrasse-la**_

Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit CETTE fille ? Je vous la présente. Elizya petite fille blonde avec un sourire d'ange qui fait craquer tout le monde. Là, vous vous dites "où est le problème" ? C'est que cette fille, elle fait le sourire d'ange contre moi, c'est déloyal ce truc. Quand elle sourit, je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Et puis, elle fait peur quand elle est en colère. Et c'est elle, que je vais devoir embrasser. Et putain, et merde, et galère.

_**Shala la la la la la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé, il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Shala la la la la la, s'il est sage  
Ca serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée**_

- Selim, on joue au jeu du goût ? S'il te plaîîîîîîît ??  
- Bon s'tu veux.

Ben, autant la satisfaire si je veux l'embrasser, après tout ma fierté est en jeu.

- Selim tu commences.  
- Euh ….

Bon trouvons un thème. Faut rentrer dans le vif du sujet mais pas trop non plus, après tout ce n'est qu'une enfant. Mais là elle commence à s'impatienter, donc on va s'inquiéter de ça un peu plus tard.

- La mer. Qu'est ce que tu préfère dans la mer ?  
- Je préfère les homards parce qu'ils sont trop bons mais ce que j'adore, c'est leurs queues comment elles bougent.

Putain, si je voulais aborder le sujet, c'est réussi. Je peux même entendre le rire d'Envy dans le couloir. Depuis le temps où je vis avec tous ces gros esprits, il a bien fallu que je comprenne leur langage codé.

- Selim, pourquoi tu rougis ?

_**Prends-lui la main dans la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi, mon garçon, et n'attends pas demain  
Elle ne dit pas un mot, et ne dira pas un mot avant d'être embrassée**_

Euh, voyons, qu'est ce qu'un garçon de mon âge dirait ? Il faudrait que ça m'aide aussi, parce que là mon pari est en train de sombrer avec ma dignité.

- Euh, je rougis parce que je viens de remarquer à quel point tu étais somptueuse dans cette robe lilas.  
- Heiiiiiinn ?

Ok, c'est trop complexe pour une gamine donc reprenons.

- Tu. Es. Jo-lie.

Plus simple, je peux pas. Y'a sujet verbe complément, après j'attaquerai les monosyllabes. On dirait qu'elle a compris parce que ses yeux brillent et elle sourit. Je prends ça pour une invitation et commence à avancer.

_**Sha la la la la la, n'aie pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur, vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha la la la la la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi, toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça  
Sha la la la la la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson, décide toi, embrasse-la  
Sha la la la la la, vas-y, fait vite  
Écoute la musique, dépêche-toi, embrasse-la, embrasse-la...**_

Elle aussi avance et ferme les yeux. Cette petite sait à peine faire une phrase complète mais elle sait déjà embrasser, les enfants ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient. Nos lèvres se touchent enfin tandis que j'entends un bruit dans le couloir. C'est bien Envy, repentis-toi de t'être mesuré à moi.

- Elizya-chan, Papa est ren-

Et merde.


	15. C'est pas une vie

**C'est pas une vie**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu (Chika décline toute responsabilité !)  
**Rating : **Oh mon dieu, ça craint ! T+, voire M !  
**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla, FMA, bla bla chanson Cendrillon ...  
**Note ! **Devant les incohérences "médicales" (voir à la fin ...) et "scénariales" (Greed est parti avant la naissance de Wrath), Chika décline toute responsabilité ! T_T

* * *

Sloth était épuisé. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il était réveillé et qu'il était victime d'esclavage. Il en avait marre d'exécuter les ordres de Wrath mais ça aurait été encore pire d'essayer de protester. Il aurait perdu encore plus d'énergie et préférait donc faire les nombreuses tâches qui lui avaient été demandées.

_**Patati et patata toute la journée, ça n'arrête pas  
Faut faire le feu et la cuisine  
La vaisselle, le ménage  
Le repassage, le lavage  
C'est vraiment de l'esclavage  
Elle doit tout le temps travailler  
Sans jamais jamais s'arrêter**_

Tandis que Sloth allait voir son esclavagiste en traînant les pieds en se demandant quelle autre corvée il allait devoir faire, Envy et Greed l'observaient au loin affalés dans le canapé. Ils se marraient depuis une bonne heure déjà en regardant Sloth exécuter tous les ordres que Wrath lui donnait. Lavage, repassage, ménage …. Franchement il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un homonculus.

- Regarde-le obligé de se traîner partout pour effectuer les corvées.  
- Moi, j'aurais déjà foutu une bonne claque à Wrath si j'étais lui.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Que c'est beau la fraternité entre homonculus.

_**Ouais, des vrais pots de colle. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Cendrillon n'ira pas au bal !  
Quoi ?! Tu rigoles ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Vous verrez, elles vont l'en empêcher. Elles la feront travailler jusqu'à ce soir. Et sa robe ne sera jamais prête !  
Oh, oh c'est affreux, pauvre Cendrillon...  
Eh ! On peut la faire !**_

C'est donc dans cette position que Wrath les trouvés, sur le canapé à rien foutre. Ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour remarquer que le «chef du repère quand Father est pas là» était présent devant eux. Il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait mais ça les deux frères s'en foutaient comme de leur premier *********. Enfin voilà et cela ne parut pas plaire au King qui décida de les remettre en place.

- Vous, vu que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire allez me chercher mon uniforme pour la soirée de ce soir.  
- Tu nous payes combien ?  
- Pourquoi on ferait ça pour un enfoiré de connard de fils de …  
- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je LUI dirai de venir.

Cette annonce glaça les deux rebelles qui se mirent à fermer leurs grandes gueules, du moins jusqu'à ce que Bradley ne soit plus dans la salle.

- Mais il nous prend pour qui ce connard ? Des domestiques ?  
- En plus, on n'est même pas payés. Sloth ?  
- Sloth. Fatigué. Plus travailler.  
- Oui, Sloth. Ne trouves tu pas que cette situation est injuste ? Nous ne devrions pas nous faire exploités de cette façon. Alors est tu d'accord pour le plan d'action « Destruction de la réputation de Bradley » ?  
- Euh si Sloth pas avoir rien à faire, lui d'accord.  
- Bien, Envy allons venger notre honneur.

Il se produisit alors une scène assez effrayante dont le seul témoin direct fut Sloth. Ils échangèrent LEUR sourire démoniaque. Et à partir de là, nous plaignons tous le pauvre Wrath qui sera victime des plans tordus inventés par deux psychopathes pleins de sadisme.

_**On peut la faire, on peut la faire  
C'est pas sorcier d'être couturières  
Quand on a l'art et la manière  
Ce n'est pas une affaire  
Avec un fil et  
Un ruban de satin  
Quand elle ira danser  
Cendrillon sera la plus jolie  
Dans sa robe faite en cachette par ses amis**_

- Allons-y Envy, avec un peu d'ordre et de manière on trouvera facilement.

_Deux heures plus tard …_

- C'est sûr. L'ordre et la manière sont les deux principales qualités de môssieur Greed alors pourquoi on a toujours pas trouvé ce foutu truc ??

Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de poussière dans le grenier en cherchant une antiquité qui datait du temps des dinosaures. Franchement, le plan était diabolique mais fallait-il encore avoir la principale pièce. Après encore quelques efforts, ils trouvèrent finalement ce qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Ils confièrent leur trouvaille à Sloth qui s'en alla d'un pas lourd. Les deux compères retournèrent sur leur canapé et se mirent à rigoler.

- OMG, ce plan est génial et en plus il est facile.  
- Ouais mais comment le généralissime a pu réussir à faire de la danse classique ?  
- Je vois pas comment mais dès demain tous ses chers employés se poseront la même question que nous.  
- En plus, on sera même pas accusés vu que c'est Sloth qui est parti poster la photo.

Comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, vive la fraternité. C'est encore dans cet état que les trouva Wrath qui en avait marre qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

- Vous deux, vous allez le regretter  
- Pourquoi t'as aucune preuve contre nous. On a rien fait.

Pauvre chou.

- Justement, il est où mon uniforme ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent d'un regard assez angoissé. Même quand ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas se faire punir pour une bêtise ils se faisaient tabasser pour une autre. La vie est vraiment injuste.

_**Allez, allez, allez, allez, tous en piste  
On va y arriver  
Non, c'est pas le moment de trenasser  
Quand faut y aller faut y aller  
Moi je prends les ciseaux  
Moi, une aiguille à coudre  
Non, non les femmes à la ruche  
Et vous aux fanfreluches  
Et ce soir, Cendrillon sera la plus jolie  
Oh, ce soir Cendrillon sera la plus jolie**_

Soudain, ils entendirent de lourds pas dans le couloir. Merde, ELLE était venue. Elle arrivait. Vous savez que Glutonny en mode ultime ça fait un psychopathe affamé ? Et une Lust, vous avez déjà essayé ? Ça donne une violeuse prête à tout pour satisfaire ses envies sexuelles. En temps ça ne les aurait pas dérangés, mais quand elle étaient comme ça, elle tenait plus de 3 jours. Nous comprenons donc pourquoi les deux frères se mirent à courir/hurler/se débattre/mordre des bras tout ça en même temps.

- Mes chériiiiiiiiiiiis, venez voir tata. Vous êtes plus beaux sans vêtements voyons.

Et elle se mit à chantonner :

- Et ce soir Greed sera le plus épuisé ... Et ce soir Envy sera le plus épuisé.

* * *

  
Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire quand je disais "Je décline toute responsabilité" ?  
(En plus, il me SEMBLE bien, (j'ai dit "il me semble") qui c'est pas la femme qui est sensée "tenir" ... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Encore une fois, je décline, je décline, je dé-cline !)


	16. Douce lueur Infernal

**Douce lueur/Infernal**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu (Chika se barre en courant)  
**Rating : **Idem que précédant  
**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla, FMA, bla bla chanson Notre Dame de Paris ...  
**Note : **Voir note de fin --"**  
**

_**

* * *

Beata Maria  
Je clame que mon âme est pure  
De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier**_

Pourquoi ? Moi qui ne suis qu'un puceau innocent, pourquoi est-ce à moi que l'on à demandé **ça**_ ?  
_

_**Beata Maria  
Mon cœur a bien plus de droiture  
Qu'une commune, vulgaire foule de traîne-misère**_

Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je fais là. Mon cœur a pu supporter beaucoup de choses horribles comme le meurtre mais là, je vais craquer. Je le sens. Craquer pour de bon.

_**Mais pourquoi Maria  
Quand elle danse l'insolente  
Ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent ?**_

Je l'ai déjà vu faire beaucoup de choses. Mais là, je sens comme un feu brûler en moi et me détruire lentement. Pour ne pas m'enfuir immédiatement dehors, il faut que j'imagine qu'Envy est en train de faire un strip-tease à l'extérieur. C'est dire la gravité de la situation.

_**Quelle brûlure, quelle torture  
Les flammes de sa chevelure  
Dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures**_

En plus, son corps à elle n'est même pas souillé alors pourquoi me faire envie ainsi ? Qu'attend-t-elle de moi ?

_**Infernale  
Bacchanale  
L'enfer noircit ma chair  
Du péché de désir  
Le ciel doit me punir**_

Maintenant, je remercie le ciel de nous avoir chassés du paradis. Parce que rester tout le temps avec une femme qui est nue sans pouvoir en profiter, c'est l'enfer. Même si je pense que ma situation n'en est pas très loin.

_**Est-ce ma faute ?  
Pourquoi ce blâme ?  
C'est cette sorcière gitane  
Par qui mon cœur s'enflamme  
Est-ce ma faute  
Si notre père  
A fait les hommes moins  
Puissants que Lucifer ? **_

Lucifer, je te maudis. C'est toi qui donne aux femmes les viles pensées de dénuder ainsi leurs corps en nous forçant ainsi à être à leurs pieds. Quant à toi Dieu, même chose pour dicter aux hommes de ne pas abuser de la bonté des jeunes femmes qui nous montrent déjà leurs corps. L'enfer n'est plus loin maintenant.

_**Par pitié Maria  
Protège-moi du mauvais sort  
De cette fleur du mal et de son corps  
Détruis Esmeralda  
Qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul  
Ou fais qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul**_

J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit à moi mais telle une fleur fragile et insouciante, elle ne remarque pas ce qui l'entoure. Ça, c'est la version poétique. En fait, elle est tellement insouciante qu'elle ne fait pas attentions que tous les regards sont posés sur elle.

_**Infernale  
Bacchanale  
Diabolique sorcière  
Soit mienne ou  
Ma passion  
Te mènera en enfer**_

Putain de passion à la con. Déjà que ce foutu endroit n'est pas climatisé alors si les hormones s'en mêlent, où va le monde ?

_**Seigneur pitié pour elle  
Seigneur pitié pour moi**_

_**Fais qu'elle s'offre à moi  
Ou elle brûlera !**_

Le rideau se lève finalement et ainsi commence mon enfer.

- Alors, Edo-kun, comment je suis ?  
- Winry, pourquoi c'est à moi de t'emmener acheter des sous-vêtements ?  
- Ben grand-mère est malade et puis ce sont des vêtements. Les sous-vêtements c'est le prochain magasin.

* * *

Pour précision, c'est parce que Winry s'habille _encore plus court qu'Envy_ ...  
Je ne dis pas ça pour énerver Pikaero. Non.


	17. Je suis ton meilleur ami

**Je suis ton meilleur ami**

**Auteur : **Chika, avec les "ouais-ouais" de Ero-Pikachu**  
Rating : **K+, je suis si fière  
**Disclaimer : **La chanson "Je suis ton meilleur ami" est du film "Aladdin".  
**Note : **Une songfic "foutage de gueule" comme "Siamois". Edward en génie amical et généreux. Lin en emmerdeur.

* * *

**Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs  
Scheherazade, mille histoires de coeurs  
Toi, maître, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or  
Tu as le pouvoir, enfile tes gants  
Allume la mèche et tu seras gagnant  
Ça va faire boum, au feu, tout ce qui te chante  
Tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette lampe  
Et je dis  
**

- Pour de vrai, Ed ? Je peux avoir tout ça pour de vrai ?  
- Putain, j'ai jamais dit ça !  
- Oh merci ! Je savais t'étais mon _meilleur ami_ !

Ed retira ses gants afin de ne pas les abimer. Il sentait qu'il serait bientôt amené à foutre une beigne au jeune xinois. Lin, voyant que son _meilleur ami _déprimait pour une quelconque raison, lâcha le menu du restaurant et vint lui frotter le dos.

- T'inquiètes pas, _mon meilleur ami_. Tu dois être mal à cause du manque de sucre. Tu vas nous prendre un dessert pour on arrange ça.

**Maître Aladdin, très cher  
Je vous offre aujourd'hui  
Un dessert du tonnerre  
Un éclair  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami **

- Alors, _mon meilleur ami, _tu nous offre quoi en dessert aujourd'hui ?

Pour se calmer, Edward dut visualiser dans sa pauvre tête les cavalier de l'apocalypse se baladant dans une forêt rasée, sous l'orage, trainant derrière eux un étrange sac pouvant contenir le corps d'un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans. Quel tableau reposant comparé à celui de Lin qui courrait partout devant les vitrines de gâteaux, surexcité.

- Pour la dernière fois, Lin. RIEN DE TOUT. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

**Je suis maître d'hôtel  
Au restaurant de la vie  
Passez commande au creux de mon oreille  
Je me coupe en quatre pour mes amis  
**

Pour Ed, le plus dur n'avait pas été de faire sortir son «_ meilleur ami _» du restaurant, mais de le traîner en ville. Il dut le tirer par l'oreille sur cent mètres sous le regard choqué des passants. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs bâtiments tels des hôtels de luxe, des restaurants, des cafés et à chaque fois, Lin le suppliait de rentrer. Ed fut tenté de rentrer dans la boucherie afin de découper son compagnon en quatre. Lentement. Très lentement.

**Seigneur, nous sommes à votre service  
Ordonnez, mon prince, mon roi  
C'est un plaisir de vous servir  
Reprenez un peu de baklavas  
**

- Enfin, _mon meilleur ami _! Tu as devoir d'être très honoré de me servir ! Pour quand je serai empereur, si je survis grâce de toi, c'est comme si tu as sauvé un pays !  
- Tu veux dire « si tu survis à cause de moi » ?  
- Ben …  
- Ne réponds pas. Je te dis ça pour t'éviter de reprendre une autre baffe.

**Plats divers colonne "A"  
Fruits d'été colonne "B"  
****J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami  
**

Edward fut pris de remords. Lin lui faisait vraiment pitié, ainsi. Et entendre ses gargouillements de ventre toutes les cinq minutes commençait à l'agacer. Il s'approcha de son boulet qui faisait semblait de sangloter pour faire appel à l'humanité du petit blond.

- Euh … Si tu veux, on peut prendre un petit truc là. Il est bientôt midi …

Lin changea immédiatement d'expression. Ed devait mettre des limites avant que la situation dégénère. Rien qu'avoir montré un peu de pitié lui suffisait pour perdre son autorité.

- Bon, tu choisis entre un plat de cette colonne-là et un autre de celle-là. On a un budget de …  
- Tu préférerai pas m'offrir de tout ?  
- Changement de programme. On se barre.

**Je suis un Génie  
Jongleur magicien  
Mon tour favori  
C'est le coup du lapin **

Lin était un con maladroit.

- Oh, ça a l'air bien, là ! Allons-y !

L'endroit en question était un petit bar crade. Une jeune femme déguisée en bunny-girl, pour la promotion de l'établissement, leur faisait les yeux doux, croyait que Lin bavait à cause d'elle. En réalité, il avait juste très faim, et pour l'instant, se fichait royalement de cette fille.

**Je sais même faire Fooo  
Tu vois ce que je vois ?  
Et quand je dis, Abracadabra, on s'éclate !  
Et tout disparaîtra par magie **

Parfois, par on ne sait quel moyen, il s'éloignait de son bourreau. Mais dès que ce dernier le repérait, il cassait immédiatement son élan et le faisait disparaître de l'endroit jusqu'où il s'était faufilé.

**Remonte ta mâchoire, t'as l'oeil hagard  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières **

- Arrête de faire les yeux de chiot malheureux. Et tu baves, là. Je ne cèderai pas.

**Je suis garanti, diplômé, certifié  
Tu as un Génie comme chargé d'affaires  
Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai  
Quel est ton voeu, dis-moi quel est ton souhait ?  
T'as déjà fait ta liste, okay, banco !  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos, hé ho !  
**

La traversée de la ville semblait longue. Si longue … Il était encore temps de convaincre Edward. Essayons la flatterie …

- Tu vois, même si tu es pas toujours correct avec moi, tu restes mon _meilleur ami_. Je t'admire. Tu es tellement intelligent, doué et …  
- On ne s'arrête PAS pour manger.

L'heure n'était plus au chibi et aux expressions marrantes. Si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Il fallait prendre l'alchimiste par les sentiments.

- Mais moi je tiens réellement à toi ! Pourquoi tu me fais endurer tout ça ? Entre _meilleurs amis_, on doit tout le temps se soutenir et s'appuyer dessus !  
- Lin, la ferme ! Les gens nous prennent pour un couple ! Chuchota nerveusement le radin  
- (Fort) Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais pas seulement pour mon corps ! (Faible) Je continue ?  
- Ok. Allons manger.

**Maître Aladdin seigneur, fais un voeu, ou deux, je te prie  
Tu veux du rab, toi grand nabab **

Consterné, Ed le regarda sauter de joie dans son agonie. Puis retomber mollement par terre.

- Hé, n'en demande pas trop. Je t'interdis de reprendre.

**Hé oui je suis ton Génie  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui  
Je suis ton ami  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui **

- Lin revenait petit à petit à la vie. Ed détestait cette vision.  
- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te baffrer.  
- T'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu, ça suffit à me prouver que tu m'aimes … Pourquoi tu rougis ? Je voulais dire en tant que _meilleur ami_, hein. Je vois pas pourquoi tu penses à autre chose.

Pour le pauvre nain, cette réplique agaçante accompagné d'un clin d'oeil était de trop. Contient ta colère, Ed. Contient là.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON MEILLEUR AMI, BORDEL.  
- Ed … Je comprends que tu veux pousser plus loin notre relation. Tu veux c'est moins amical. Je comprends.

**Je suis ton meilleur ami **

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son _meilleur ami_ et plus si affinités. Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge que son manteau.

- Alors, Ed … Tu penses être quoi si tu n'es pas mon _meilleur ami_ ?

Ed retira prestement sa main de la table. Lin avait tenté de poser la sienne dessus. Il affichait un sourire mesquin.

- T-T'as gagné … Je suis … ton_ meilleur ami_ … (beurk).

**Je suis ton meilleur ami **

* * *

Je ne résiste jamais à un chapitre qui part en vrille avec un pairing pour-de-rire.


	18. Ce rêve bleu

**Ce rêve bleu**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla FMA bla bla bla Arakawa - Chanson de Aladdin "Ce rêve bleu"  
**Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Un song-fic "Foutage de gueule". Un chanson toute mignonne sur un fond glauque, quoi.

**

* * *

Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs  
Dis-moi, princesse, n'as-tu jamais  
Laissé parler ton coeur ?  
**

Zolf J. Kimbley laissa tomber la dépouille mollement sur le sable sans expression apparente, si ce n'était un sourire à peine perceptible.

Peut-être valait-il mieux pour toi que tu meurs ainsi, princesse …, susurra-il, ironique

Les longs cheveux blancs de la jeune femme étaient colorés de sang et l'endroit était à présent une véritable boucherie. Bras, jambes, coeurs … Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de l'était de son tombeau, à présent. Elle était partie pour un monde meilleur.

**Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu **

Lors des explosions, les victimes ouvraient tout le temps grand les yeux. Alors, avant que le lieu soit rendu méconnaissable par les dégâts, il les regardait dans les yeux. Tous. Et se souvenait du regard de chacun de ceux qui lui devaient leur départ pour une autre vie. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. C'était des vacances de luxe qu'on lui offrait là. Le sable, le ciel bleu … Soit, la soupe était dégueulasse, certains passaient leur temps à hurler de douleur ou de traumatismes psychologiques … 

**Ce rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Où personne ne nous dit  
C'est interdit  
De croire encore au bonheur **

Kimbley, que l'on qualifiait pourtant de machine à tuer, n'était ni un dérangé mental complet (tenez compte du « complet »), ni une brute insensible. C'était un artiste qui percevait l'harmonie et savait quelles teintes allaient bien entre elles. Les uniformes bleus partout. Du bleu qui dominait sur les habits de la majorité de ceux qui survivaient dans ce paysage chaotique. Au ciel bleu et au climat désertique. Et du rouge sur tout ce qui n'était pas bleu. Dans les yeux, sur le sol, sur les murs.

Kimbley aimait cet endroit où rien n'était défendu. Il peignait et colorait comme il le voulait. Il vivait une pure expérience de bonheur, découvrant chaque jour une nouvelle nuance de rouge. Mais ne se lassait jamais de celle que était celle de son trésor, sa clé pour le paradis : la pierre philosophale … **  
**

**Sous le ciel de cristal  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire, délire et chavire  
Dans un océan d'étoiles  
Ce rêve bleu  
(Ne ferme pas les yeux)  
C'est un voyage fabuleux  
(Et contemple ces merveilles)  
Je suis montée trop haut  
Allée trop loin  
Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens  
**

Cette pierre était sa seule alliée fiable. Ce cristal rouge. Du pouvoir en bloc. Tandis que la nuit, tous les autres préféraient fuir la réalité et se rouler en boule sous une couverture à même le sol pour dormir un peu et tout oublier, lui souriait comme quelqu'un qui avait accompli une masse de travail durant la journée et en ressentait une certaine fierté. Il souriait sans honte, personne ne le voyait. Il parlait seul et riait parfois, mais personne ne l'entendait. Dans son petit monde où le ciel était rouge et les étoiles bleues, il était seul avec son trésor. Quand tout ceci serait fini, quand la guerre et le carnage seraient finis, il perdrait beaucoup. Si on réussissait à le faire tomber de son petit nuage bleu.

**Un rêve bleu  
(Sur les chevaux du monde)  
Vers les horizons du bonheur  
(Dans la poussière d'étoiles)**

Ceux qui avaient des regrets prenaient un chemin différent. Mais pas uniquement au sens figuré. Kimbley s'efforçait de prolonger son doux rêve dans son fourgon sombre. Il était bien content. Dans le bus, ça devait chialer beaucoup. Il riait bien, lui. Il ne riait pas jaune. Il riait rouge.

**Naviguons dans le temps  
Infiniment  
Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux  
**

Apparemment, son rêve rouge durera plus longtemps que prévu, car …

**Ce rêve bleu  
Aux mille nuits  
**

« Zolf J. Kimbley … »

**Qui durera**

« … pour crimes de guerre, violences sur des officiers supérieurs et insubordination … »

**Pour toi et moi  
**

« … condamné à perpétuité. »

**Toute la vie **

* * *

La prochaine fois, c'est Ero-Pikachu qui s'y colle. J'suis fatiguée et je passe le brevet MOI. Cette larve devrait m'appeler "Onee-sama" et ne pas avoir une tête de plus que moi.


	19. L'air du vent

**L'air du vent**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude. La chanson "L'air du vent" était à l'origine dans le film "Pocahontas".  
**Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Encore une fois, j'ai pris une des plus jolies chansons pour l'ironiser à mort ... Je suis un monstre. 

* * *

**Pour toi, je suis l'ignorante sauvage  
Tu me parles de ma différence  
Je crois sans malveillance  
Mais si dans ton langage  
Tu emploies le mot sauvage  
C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages  
De nuages... **

- Sale con ! Idiot ! … Sauvage ! Rentre chez toi, putain !**  
**- Ed, que de la malveillance dans tes paroles.

- DEGAGE !

Edward, furieux, lança rageusement un oreiller sur Lin qui l'esquiva. L'oreiller se déchira en accrochant le lustre de la chambre, éparpillant des plumes blanches.

- Oh, un joli nuage, constata Lin  
**  
Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière  
Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière  
Moi, je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs  
Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un coeur**

- Lin, comment dire … Arrête de croire que tout t'es dû, que tout est à toi. Arrête d'entrer chez les gens sans prévenir. Surtout chez moi. Arrête de … PUTAIN MAIS ! Arrête de salir mon tapis avec tes miettes ! En plus, c'est MA bouffe !**  
**- Ouais mais … **  
**- Non. Tu nettoies et tu pars.**  
**- Quel sans coeur !  
- Et toi, t'es qu'un estomac …

**Pour toi, l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme  
Que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon  
Mais en marchant dans ses pas tu te questionnes  
Es-tu sûr, au fond de toi, d'avoir raison ?**

- Non mais regardez ce con … C'est pas humain de bouffer comme ça !  
- C'est de xénophobie. Moi, je préfère encore pas être comme toi, t'as pas l'air de bien t'amuser.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avoir avec ça !

Voyant le teint du blond rougir à vue d'oeil, le touriste jugea prudent de s'éloigner prudemment à reculons. Ed, serrant les dents, avançait au même rythme, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Attends, euh … Y'a moyen s'arranger ! Pose-toi la question, est-ce que …**  
**- Non merci, je suis sûr que le meilleur moyen de te t'expliquer est la violence.

Il bondit en avant.

**Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour  
Les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour ?  
Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?  
Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?  
**

Il tenta de se jeter sur Lin pour le frapper, mais celui-ci, ayant pris l'habitude, s'échappa de justesse et essaya tant bien que mal de fuir devant un Edward vraiment _vraiment _pas content. Son ventre choisit le bon moment pour émettre un bruit s'apparentant au grognement d'un animal sauvage.  
- Tu peux comprendre que je travaille dur pour gagner de l'argent ? Et qu'après c'est cet argent que je dépense en bouffe que tu me voles ?  
- *Groooouar*  
- N'essaie pas de m'intimider avec tes miaulements à la con ! D'ailleurs, je dépense des sommes astronomiques pour les chats que mon frère me ramène ! Mais pourquoi je fais tout ça …

- Parce que je suis ton meilleur am-**  
**- TU N'EST PAS MON MEILLEUR AMI !  
- Bah alors, c'est que tu m'aimes d'un amour profond et passionné.  
- C'est pas bientôt fini avec le chantage, putain ?  
**  
**Ed réitéra sa violente attaque, et Lin, prit au piège, n'eut d'autre solution que de balancer diverses sauces alimentaires sur son assaillant pour se défendre.

- BORDEL, LIN, MON MUR !  
- Avoue c'est plus joli quand c'est peint en plein de couleurs.  
**  
Courons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière  
Partageons-nous les fruits mûrs de la vie  
La terre nous offre ses trésors, ses mystères  
Le bonheur ici-bas n'a pas de prix**

S'ensuivit entre eux-deux une course poursuite acharnée dans la luxueuse chambre de l'alchimiste d'état. Entre deux coups de balais assénés par Ed, Lin demanda :

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas partager ?  
- Dans la vie, tout à un prix ! C'est l'échange équivalant ! Tu bouffes chez moi, tu bouffes chez moi, mais j'ai quoi en échange, moi ?  
- Enfin, je te donne plein de bonheur ! T'es pas content quand tu cours partout en me tapant avec un balais ?

En toute légitime défense, il attrapa un fruit dans la corbeille pleine et le balança sur le blond qui continuait à pester.

**Je suis fille des torrents, soeur des rivières  
La loutre et le héron sont mes amis  
Et nous tournons, tous ensemble, au fil des jours  
Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini**

Ce pauvre Edward réussit enfin à attraper son parasite de meilleur ami et à le plaquer au sol pour user de son alchimie pour le ligoter en sol.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Ducon !  
- Je m'appelle pas Ducon, je suis Lin Yao, douzième fils de …

- FILS DE PUTE, l'interrompit Ed, trop tenté par cette blague facile

Lin lui donna un coup de pieds et réussit à se dégager en rampant. Avant de se souvenir qu'il était ligoté et ne pouvait se mouvoir que telle une petite larve misérable. Ed le traina deux mètres plus loin, pour une obscure raison.

- Ed, pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans un cercle pour l'alchimie ? Tu vas me faire du mal ?

**Là-haut, le sycomore dort  
Comme l'aigle royal, il trône impérial**

- Dire que c'est ça qui va devenir empereur un jour ! Non mais ça craindra à Xing ce jour-là !  
- Encore du racisme ?**  
**- Mais non je n'insulte que toi.  
- Ah bah ça va alors … Hé !

Ils recommencèrent à se bastonner. C'est ainsi que Alphonse les trouva.

- Dîtes, vous savez bien que je suis pas homophobe. Mais si vous voulez faire des trucs comme ça, allez ailleurs, s'il-vous-plait, j'essaie de me reposer à côté.

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla tandis que son grand frère n'avait pas encore couiné son « Attends ! Al ! Il y a malentendu ! ».  
**  
Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur  
Et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau  
Nous chantons tous en choeur les chansons de la montagne  
En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent  
Mais la terre n'est que poussière  
Tant que l'homme ignore comment  
Il peux peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent **

- Bon cette fois-ci, j'en ai marre ! De l'air !

Ed détacha Lin et le jeta littéralement dehors, ignorant son indignation.

- Tout ça parce que je suis black !  
- Mais oui, bien sûr, Lin.

Le seul rêve d'Edward en cet instant était de prendre une douche pour revenir à ses couleurs d'origine et se débarrasser de toute cette sauce sur lui. Mais Lin allait trouver le moyen de passer par les canalisations, sans doutes. Une fois seul, il se retrouva tout petit devant cette immense chambre aux meubles renversés par terre, aux murs peint aux milles couleurs, au sol poussiéreux, tâché et plein de miettes. Il ignorait comment il allait faire, le service de nettoyage n'allait pas se déranger à cette heure-ci. Il ne pourrait jamais nettoyer tout seul …

- Lin, finalement, tu peux revenir.

* * *

Quoi ? Comment ça vous trouvez ça nul ? C'est parce que je suis black ?


End file.
